La folie douce
by christigui
Summary: Luffy et Shanks se retrouvent enfin. Une fiesta d'une semaine est organisée sur l'ile la plus proche. L'occasion pour le Roux et son équipage, de découvrir les talents que son protégé a recruté tout au long de son voyage. NAMIxSHANKS et ZOROxSANJI
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__** : pas a moi, pour le fun.**_

_**Genre**__** : Humour, séduction **_

_**Un bon T sans aller jusqu'au M, ou alors vraiment vite fait si on veut chipoter sur les lettres. Un brin 'bordelique' mais c'est volontaire...**_

_**Nami x Shanks,**__** surtout ;**_

_**Zoro x Sanji, **__**relativement ;**_

_**Usopp x Yasopp, **__**par bouts ;**_

_**Roux x Mugiwara,**__** tout du long !**_

_**Résumé**__** : Luffy et Shanks se retrouvent enfin. Une fiesta d'une semaine est organisée sur l'ile la plus proche. L'occasion pour le Roux et son équipage, de découvrir les talents que son protégé a recruté tout au long de son voyage.**_

_**Note**__** : de temps en temps, y a des mini-POV, mais pas suffisamment francs pour le signaler, alors ce sera glissé dans la narration, genre jugement de valeur du narrateur.**_

_**Cette fic passe de la limite-parodie au pseudo-drame, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça reste cohérent et amusant (d'après moi...).**_

_**C'est un Shanks et une Nami bien différents de la fic « repêchée », l'avantage étant qu'on ne connait pas le capitaine pirate si bien que ça et que Nami a bien évoluée en deux ans... Ça laisse une petite marge de manœuvre...**_

_**En tout cas, je me suis marrée en l'écrivant, même si gérer autant de personnages tous plus barrés les uns que les autres n'a pas été facile facile...**_

_**J'espère surtout que vous aimerez !**_

_**Ca fait environ 1 an que les Mugiwara voguent dans le nouveau monde.**_

**VERSION REEDITEE**

**.**

**« - »**

**.**

**La folie douce**

**.**

**« - »**

**.**

_ Non mais... . Dites-moi que je rêve !

Le capitaine sautait de poutres en cordes sans même regarder où il mettait les mains.

_ C'est bien lui...

Il inspira autant d'air que possible, dilata sa cage thoracique, les doigts accrochés en haut du mat et les pieds contre celui-ci, tel king kong.

_ ...SHAAAAAAANNNKKKKSSS !

Quelques secondes après...

_ LUFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYY !

Heureux comme rarement il l'avait été, le capitaine du Thousand Sunny sauta à l'eau dans l'espoir de rejoindre son vieil ami à la nage.

Au loin, sur le trois mats...

_ Pas de doute, c'est bien lui capitaine. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé. Annonça Ben, la longue vue à la main et un petit sourire sur les lèvres tandis que Shanks était debout sur le bastingage a faire des grands signes avec son bras comme un gamin. ...Et toi non plus, visiblement... .

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le bateau des Roux était déjà amarré et l'équipage attendait l'arrivée des chapeaux de paille sur un petit ponton isolé en bord de plage.

_ LUFFY ! Comme c'est bon de te revoir !

Les retrouvailles avaient été chargées en émotion, je vous passerais le retour du chapeau de paille à son propriétaire, pour finalement retourner à sa place sur la caboche de Luffy. Un Usopp en larme dans les bras de son père qui n'en menait pas plus large, et qui, entre deux sanglots, semblaient se parler dans une langue étrangère qu'eux seuls comprenaient. Tout ce que perçurent les autres, c'est que le canonnier avait hérité du nez de sa mère.

Luffy fut ravi de revoir tous les hommes qu'il avait connu enfant. Il ne tenait pas en place, sautillant de l'un à l'autre.

_ Alors tu l'as fait ! ...Tu as rassemblé un équipage et tu es devenu un fier pirate !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Je t'ai dit que je deviendrais le roi des pirates ! T'as aucune chance contre moi.

Le Roux lui ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui agaça le grand garçon.

_ Attends que je te présente mes nakama, oi les gars ! Venez par ici !

_ C'est pas trop tôt, on a cru que tu nous snobais. Dit Sanji en s'avançant élégamment.

_ C'est toi qui snobe la planète entière, et tu te permets de dire ça ? Gronda Zoro qui lui emboitait le pas.

_ Shanks, voici Sanji mon cuisinier...

_ Maitre coq, je préfère. Rectifia le blond.

_ T'as fini de faire ta précieuse ?

_ Tu vas la fermer marimo de merde !

Voilà, c'était fait, il avait perdu son sang-froid.

_ Zoro aussi se bat à l'épée. Continua Luffy sans prêter attention a la bagarre qui dégénéra rapidement derrière lui.

Mais le sabreur tiqua aux paroles de son capitaine et reprit son sérieux.

_ Au fait, j'ai un message pour toi de la part de Drac'.

_ Lequel ? Demanda le Roux, soudainement intéressé, fronçant les sourcils.

_ Que ta sœur a le sens de l'hospitalité.

_ ...Ma sœur ?

Zoro s'était attendu a prendre des coups avec un tel message, mais Shanks se mit a rire.

_ Ah c'est vrai, je lui avais dit qu'elle cuisinait bien le faucon ! J'espère qu'il s'est bien marré avec ses six rejetons !

_ Pas tellement, non.

_ Aurai-je oublié de lui signaler ce détail ?

_ Comme le fait qu'elle a dix ans de plus que vous, et la carrure d'un bucheron.

_ ...Ha, ma sœur chérie... elle me manque !

Bref.

_ Shanks, voici Nami, ma navigatrice ! Elle fait des trucs qui envoient des décharges dans tout le corps et se douche sous des nuages !

Avait-il seulement conscience du poids de ses paroles... ?

La déesse rousse monta les quelques marches construites pour elle par un Francky à ses pieds. Gracieuse comme un félin, belle comme un... rien de comparable en fait, et des arguments à vous couper le souffle. Arguments qui se balançaient au rythme de ses pas d'ailleurs. Elle lui sourit comme une enfant avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

_ J'avais tellement hâte de vous rencontrer !

_ ...Heu... oui... moi aussi... . Parvint-il a prononcer, le visage coincé dans sa poitrine et ne sachant pas ou mettre sa main vu que la jeune femme était à moitié nue.

_ Shanks regarde !

Luffy près du cyborg, déclencha ses 'Francky Nipple Night'. Le capitaine du Red Force s'écroula au sol, mort de rire, alors que ses hommes restaient dubitatifs.

_ Ben quoi ? Demanda la bête de foire. C'est SUPEEER utile.

Nami s'accroupit, les yeux en or massif, et se pencha vers l'homme hilare qui se tut rapidement à la vue d'un tel panorama.

_ Dites, ...votre trésor, il est gros comment ?

Sanji posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa nakama et la redressa pour l'éloigner au plus vite.

_ Nami chérie, tu es magnifiquement belle quand tu es direct avec les gens... mais si tu pouvais éviter de les allumer...

L'épéiste borgne s'approcha du capitaine toujours au sol. Il avait le regard sombre.

_ Méfiez-vous de cette sorcière, elle va vous pomper tout ce que vous avez. C'est une pro.

Le Roux eu bien du mal a déglutir. C'était dans sa tête ou...

_ ...Je constate que tu t'es bien entouré, Luffy.

_ Shishishishishi ! Et encore, t'as pas vu le mort ni le médecin de bord !

_ ...C'est le raton laveur qui se cache du mauvais côté du mat ?

_ Hey Robin ! Fais sortir des bras de mon nez !

C'est ainsi que la femme a qui il restait un minimum de fierté, serra la main du capitaine pirate (encore en vie) le plus célèbre du globe.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le bar était bondé. L'équipage du Roux occupait la majeure partie de l'espace même si Francky à lui seul, prenait la place de six hommes. Brook jouait « Binks no sake » en boucle et à la demande générale depuis une bonne heure, ce qui fait que même ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas encore furent contrains et forcés de l'entonner avec tout le monde, quitte à faire trembler les murs.

L'alcool coulait a flot, aucune restriction pour cette fête dont le nouveau monde se devait de se souvenir.

_ Hey Shanks !

Le Roux leva la tête vers le jeune capitaine. Debout sur la table avec un raton laveur et un cyborg en slip, Luffy lui offrit une de ses plus belles performance de 'danse des baguettes dans le nez'.

'Marre de cette blague stupide'. Pensa la chatte voleuse, cambrée nonchalamment le dos au mur, à siroter un cocktail tout en repoussant une longue mèche rousse. Quand elle réajusta la ficelle du haut de son maillot de bain, deux hommes tombèrent dans le coma.

Bien décidée a prendre l'air frais, Nami tourna alors les talons.

Le Red Force était impressionnant. Tomber nez a nez avec alors qu'on ne s'y attend pas, ça fait un choc. Un coup d'œil à droite, un autre à gauche... personne.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Shanks titubait sérieusement en sortant de la taverne.

_ Buvez pas tout en mon absence les gars ! J'en ai pour dix minutes !

Il se retourna, Hoooola, un peu trop vite et se dirigea vers son bateau sans faire attention à la présence de la famille 'Opp'. Le père apprenant à son fil à vomir proprement face à la mer. ...Ils avaient du temps a rattraper ces deux là.

Encore souriant et dans ses pensées, Shanks se laissa aller à l'ivresse et se tint aux murs en avançant vers sa cabine. Mais quelque chose attira son regard... Curieux...

Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit et se plaça derrière la jolie navigatrice des chapeaux de paille qui s'acharnait a ouvrit une mini-porte. Les fesses exposées à la vue de tous, il ne se gêna pas pour la reluquer un instant, mais un hoquet finit par trahir sa présence. La jeune femme se redressa subitement en cachant quelques épingles dans son dos.

_ Héhé... qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

_ J'allais te poser la même question.

_ Moi ? Oh, je cherchais la salle de bain.

_ Cette trappe donne sur la fosse septique, je serais toi je n'essaierais même pas de l'ouvrir.

_ Ah... Et la salle de bain ?

_ Tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser circuler à ta guise sur mon bateau ?

Elle minauda comme elle savait si bien le faire en s'approchant suffisamment pour lui couper le sifflet.

_ S'il vous plaiiis monsieur l'empereur des meeeers... . Comme vous avez la main douce... Constata-t-elle en s'en saisissant.

_ ...A...Arêtes ça ! Hurla-t-il en se dégageant. Je suis pas ce genre de mec, j'ai jamais payé pour mettre une fille dans mon lit !

Silence.

_ ...Pardon ?

_ ...Ben que... quoi ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

La rouquine fronça les sourcils et il crut voir la porte des enfers s'ouvrir en grand derrière elle. L'instinct de survie le fit reculer mais elle le suivit, mains sur les hanches.

_ Me mettre dans votre lit ? Répéta-t-elle outrée.

...S'il n'y avait que ça qui la choquait dans ses propos, soit, il assumerait.

_ Et qu'est ce vous fait croire que MOI je suis le genre de fille qui se fait payer pour ce genre de service ?

Ah finalement...

_ Il a dit que tu étais une pro et que... J'ai bêtement cru que...

Nami manqua de faire exploser la veine apparue sur son front.

_ QUI CA ?

_ Le gars aux cheveux verts, Zoro ! Se souvint-il de son nom de justesse.

Shanks se sentit gêné, ce n'était pas très élégant de prendre une femme pour une prostituée.

_ Pour vous faire pardonner...

Le ton de Nami avait subitement changé. Elle se reprocha de lui.

_ Montrez-le moi, votre trésor.

_ C'est a dire qu'on m'attend là et...

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Il est derrière cette porte.

_ Ouvrez-là.

_ Non, c'est trop risqué. Je connais ta réputation.

_ Il y a une clé, où se trouve-t-elle ?

_ Dans ma poche.

...Etait-ce une bonne chose a dire ?Elle se rapprocha, le coinça contre la porte et colla son bassin à celui du capitaine.

_ Soyez gentil, montrez-moi...

Elle aurait pu être à peine sevrée et miauler pour avoir un câlin, c'était le même effet.

_ Retournons faire la fête plutôt ! Proposa-t-il avec une barre rouge sur les joues et la main derrière le crane.

Elle se désintéressa soudainement de lui et remonta le couloir.

_ Très bien, faisons un marché : si j'arrive a boire plus que vous, vous me donnez la clé !

_ Sinon ?

_ Sinon quoi ?

_ Si je bois plus que toi ?

_ Je ne sais pas, ...qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Shanks se reprit en main et s'avança vers elle. Cette fois c'était lui qui menait le jeu.

_ … Hmm... Je veux TON trésor ! Donnant-donnant.

Nami fit une petite moue prétentieuse avant de prendre la sortie, laissant derrière elle un bébé nuage noir.

_ Pari tenu !

_ ...C'est quoi ce truc ?

Un éclair fit briller le Red Force de l'intérieur. Shanks sentit les décharges dans tout son corps, bien loin de l'idée qu'il s'en était fait le matin même.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Pendant ce temps-là, au bar...

_ Maintenant que ton estomac est vide mon fils, faut le remplir. ...C'est ça le sens profond de la vie !

Usopp eu des étoiles plein les yeux, son père était un mec trop coooooool !

_ ...Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-bas ?

Le long nez regarda dans la même direction.

_ Ah, c'est Sanji qui doit être encore en train de faire son intéressant, rien de plus. Dis a tes amis de se méfier, il nous a appris il y a quelques mois qu'il avait viré gay après avoir passé des vacances sur une ile aux mœurs obscures.

Yasopp étudia la situation de son œil d'expert.

_ Si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas a mes copains de s'inquiéter... . Des mecs comme lui, ils les prennent en apéro.

Et ils s'en retournèrent lever quelques verres.

Encadré de Ben et de Rockstar, Sanji ne voyait pas le danger venir. Riant de bon cœur, il manqua de s'étrangler quand une main se posa tout en haut de sa cuisse.

Bon, certes, il appréciait la compagnie des hommes murs mais quand même... Une deuxième main sur l'autre cuisse. ...Ok... là ça devenait problématique.

Il n'avait pas encore assez bu pour gérer la situation.

_ Oi, shitty cook.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Marimo ? Demanda le blond en se penchant sur la table pour cacher ce petit manège.

_ C'est Nami, faut que tu viennes.

Ni une ni deux, Sanji bondit sur ses pieds. Heureusement que les deux membres de l'équipage du Roux avaient de bons réflexes. Sortit du placard ou pas, il restait son chevalier servant.

_ QUE LUI EST-IL ARRRIVEE ?

_ ...Rien, mais elle s'apprête a faire un concours de boisson contre Shanks et elle veut que tu mises tout ce que tu as sur sa tête.

_ B... Bien sûr voyons ! Se reprit le cuisinier sous le regard des deux pirates qui auraient préférés ne pas être dérangés.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit quelques billets qu'il tendit à son nakama.

_ Dis-lui que je crois en elle.

_ Tu veux pas aller le lui dire toi-même ?

Zoro insistait étrangement. Ils se défièrent du regard, l'un cherchant a savoir le pourquoi du comment, l'autre pour sortir son ami innocent (ou presque) des griffes de ces prédateurs sans qu'on sente qu'il s'inquiète pour ce dernier.

_ Tu peux t'en charger. Tenta Sanji, calmement, tout du moins en surface.

_ Elle avait envie de te voir. Menti Zoro, sur le même ton.

_ Elle sait où me trouver. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu te déplaces pour elle ?

_ Je lui dois encore 99 services. Parait que je l'ai fait passer pour une pute.

_ TU AS FAIT QUOI ?

_ Viens qu'on en finisse !

_ Oi Ben ! Passe-moi tous les Berries que tu as sur toi. ...Ah, salut les gars, j'affronte votre navigatrice dans quelques minutes, faut pas louper ça !

Beckman se leva à son tour pour fouiller ses poches et les trois comparses de-sous-la-table durent se résigner a se séparer.

Zoro retint Shanks une fois que ce dernier avait l'argent en main.

_ Tu n'as aucune chance, cette fille a une gorge sans fond.

_ Arrête avec tes sous-entendus tendancieux, tu m'as déjà fait passer pour un crétin une fois, je ne laisserais pas ça se reproduire !

Le capitaine avait tendance a tout comprendre de travers aujourd'hui alors il préféra se méfier... . Zoro lui, ne comprit rien à rien.

Passé pro dans ce genre de pari à la con, Shanks comptait bien user de tous ses talents. D'autres s'étaient greffés à l'aventure, mais eux deux se faisaient face, yeux dans les yeux, un légers sourire de défit sur le visage, ils ne rompirent pas le contact. Ni quand on posa une choppe devant eux, ni quand on la leur remplit, ni en la vidant d'une traite.

_ Vous avez un sourcil de brulé, capitaine. Fit-elle remarquer après avoir posé sa choppe sur la table en bois, l'avant-bras devant la bouche pour essuyer une moustache de mousse.

_ Inutile, tu n'arriveras pas a me déconcentrer.

Deuxième tournée, idem.

Francky tenait les paris ouverts, enregistrant chaque somme dans un coin de son ordinateur central. Les premiers a tomber étaient déjà bien imbibés en arrivant, les autres s'étaient montrés braves, mais au final il ne restait que Shanks et Nami autour d'une petite table de bistro.

_ Dis, pourquoi ils se sourient bêtement comme ça si ils sont en train de se défier ? Demanda Luffy, un doigt dans le nez.

_ Tu assistes à ce qui s'appelle une parade amoureuse, mon cher capitaine.

_ T'es sure de ça Robin ?

_ Certaine.

De leur côté, Zoro et Sanji se faisaient la gueule en observant la scène comme tous les autres. Ils se parlaient à voix basse, mais toujours avec agressivité.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de venir me faire chier bon sang ? J'étais...

_ T'étais sur le point de te faire violer tout cru si tu veux mon avis.

_ Et alors ? En quoi ça te regarde ?

_ M'en fou, j'avais juste besoin d'argent.

_ Alors ne te mêles pas de ce qui ne te concerne pas !

_ Pourquoi ? C'est ce que tu veux ? Juste te faire prendre par ces...

_ Shuuuuuut !

Zoro s'était mis a parler plus fort sans s'en rendre compte. Même si Sanji assumait depuis quelques temps déjà, fallait pas pousser.

_ Dès fois j'ai l'impression que tu as de la mousse qui pousse aussi à l'intérieur de ton cerveau !

Mais le cuistot capta le regard insistant de Rockstar qui l'attendait devant une porte entrouverte à l'autre bout de la salle.

_ Va donc emmerder quelqu'un d'autre, tronche de cactus, moi j'ai envie de profiter un peu de la vie.

Il s'éloigna de son nakama sans attendre son reste. Zoro le suivit des yeux et le vit s'engouffrer dans la pièce sombre, l'autre pirate sur ses talons.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Ton ami a tort, tu n'es pas une sorcière, mais un ange démoniaque.

Il vida une autre choppe.

_ Egalité parfaites messieurs dames ! Annonça Francky avec une voix de commentateur radio. Nous allons entamer la manche finale, le 31ème verre sera-t-il le dernier ? C'est ce que nous allons... Ah, déjà fait. Je reprends : le 32ème verre sera-t-il ...?

_ Je ne vous laisserais pas gagner parce que vous êtes handicapé.

Usopp qui passait dans le coin confirma qu'elle était prête a vendre ses propres nakama chaque fois les caisses étaient vides. Quand ils furent à nouveau seuls, malgré l'agitation ambiante autour d'eux, ils replongèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

_ Et moi je ne te laisserais pas gagner juste parce que tu me dragues.

_ ...Moi ? Je vous drague ?

Nami sourit et se pencha sur la table. Elle redressa ses épaules, lui offrit le plus beau panorama possible sur son maillot de bain, et au même instant, il sentit une jambe s'insinuer entre ses cuisses. Un pied se posa sur son entre-jambe, et une légère pression le fit grogner.

…Personne autour d'eux ne se douta que la partie se jouait maintenant sous la ceinture.

_ Allumeuse.

_ Vieux radin.

_ Radin ? Je paye toutes les dépenses de cette petite sauterie, et en plus tu veux mon trésor ?

Elle appuya plus fort, il rougit et obscurcit son visage de quelques mèches de cheveux en baissant la tête.

_ Arrête ça tout de suite... . Implora-t-il en se penchant vers elle, les dents serrées.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Heureusement, son self contrôle l'avait aidé à ne pas sursauter. Bon nombre de ses proches amis ce seraient rendus compte de son malaise.

_ Arrêter quoi ? Demanda Nami en toute innocence avant de vider un autre verre, laissant quelques gouttes de bière couler à la commissure de ses lèvres, le long de son cou tendu, descendre, descendre... entre ses seins et...

_ Vous avez une bière de retard !

Shanks se saisit de la chope et la porta à sa bouche, mais à peine eut-il commencé à boire que la jeune femme laissa son pied aller et venir contre la bosse qui se formait dans son pantalon. Les sourcils froncés, près a étouffer, il se concentra très fort et son visage changea même de couleur. Elle jouait avec lui avec une habilité déconcertante.

Mais la navigatrice se fit prendre à son propre piège. Plus il était excité, plus il serait capable de contrôler sa vessie. Fallait pour cela, que l'envie d'ordre sexuelle domine son envie croissante de pisser... . Il devait tenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. Par chance, la petite prétentieuse se dandinait déjà sur sa chaise.

Il ne chercha plus a retenir les caresses inappropriée et pour tout dire, il en profita allègrement, un petit sourire espiègle sur le visage. Elle comprit que ce genre d'attaque ne servait plus a rien et retira sa jambe.

C'est mentalement donc, qu'il dû prendre le relais.

« _...Passer le doigt entre cette maudite ficelle et sa peau... juste entre ses seins... tirer dessus et arracher ce bikini ridiculement petit..._ »

D'autres bières furent englouties, pressés tous deux d'en finir.

_ Alors, toujours pas près a accepter de vous faire battre par une femme ? Demanda-t-elle en se cramponnant sur le bord de la table, les cuisses serrées qui dansaient l'une contre l'autre, alors que lui restait calme.

« _Lécher la bière sur sa peau... sur ses seins... _»

_ Je me fiche pas mal que tu sois une femme.

Fieffé menteur, dira-t-on.

« _... Un pour ma main, l'autre pour ma bouche... _»

Une nouvelle tournée, Nami devenait rouge écarlate, ses jambes étaient prises d'impatience et il ne fallait surtout, surtout pas qu'on la fasse rire maintenant.

«_ Pas de doute, je pourrais mettre ma tête entre eux..._ »

_ ...Si vous vous en fichez, pourquoi vous me regardez avec autant d'insistance ? Demanda-t-elle en s'adossant à sa chaise, lui accordant une vue plongeante jusqu'au bouton de son jean. Ce qui lui fit au passage, gagner un peu de place pour une autre bière.

« _...Elle fait sa maligne mais attend la prochaine tournée avant de... Ooops ! _»

Il se concentra plus fort, l'envie d'uriner devenant plus intense. Il se souvint de ses fesses et de sa chute de reins contemplées quelques heures plus tôt à bord du Red Force et tout un tas de perversions innommables lui vinrent à l'esprit a une vitesse impressionnante.

_ Les gars, mon verre est vide !

Le tenancier du bar n'en croyait pas ses yeux alors que personne d'autre ici présent ne parut choqué d'une telle consommation. Tout ce qui intéressait ce beau monde, c'était de savoir lequel des deux équipages allait l'emporter.

_ COURAGE NAMI ! Cria Luffy.

_ T'es la meilleure ! Continua Chopper debout sur le bar, un verre dans chaque main.

Mais Nami craqua, après être passée par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, sa vessie déclara forfait. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle se serait surement fait pipi dessus pour gagner le fabuleux trésor, mais là, elle ne pouvait pas imposer un spectacle si navrant devant le mentor de son capitaine.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Adossé au mur, il attendait dans le petit vestibule commun aux deux sexes et qui donnait sur la salle grouillante d'activité, le pouce croché dans sa ceinture de tissus, un fin sourire sous une cicatrice mise en valeur par l'obscurité.

_ T'es une sacrée pisseuse. Ca fait 20 minutes que j'attends ici.

Elle s'approcha de lui avec un déhanché qui faillit le replonger dans le monde délicieux du fantasme, mais se reprit autant que possible.

_ Tu me dois quelque chose si je me rappel bien.

_ Je ne me souviens de rien... hic... j'ai trop bu !

La navigatrice fit mine d'avoir du mal a tenir debout, mais ça ne marcha pas. Il la saisit par le bras et la força a le regarder bien en face. Cela-dit, à quelques centimètres de distance, leurs yeux ne pouvaient pas se louper.

_ Estime-toi heureuse que je ne te demande pas une rallonge pour tentative de tricherie.

_ Moi ? Faire une chose pareille ?

Shanks la fit reculer et la coinça contre le mur. Transpirant d'envie et d'alcool, il était encore maitre de lui-même, mais c'était limite.

_ Ton trésor, je le veux.

_ …

Nami parvint a déglutir. Son regard changea et elle s'humecta les lèvres nerveusement. Tête baissée, elle s'apprêta a satisfaire sa requête.

_ Alors ? Demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible.

Elle bougea les bras et plaça ses mains entre leurs deux corps.

_ Ici ? Demanda-t-il, surprit d'une telle audace.

Plongeant l'une d'elle un peu plus bas, il lui laissa un peu d'espace pour bien faire et attendit patiemment.

_ Tenez.

Elle lui présenta un bracelet en or, ce même bracelet qu'elle avait fait jouer toute la soirée sur son bras, le laissant monter et descendre comme s'il n'était pas là et pourtant, toujours présent.

_ ...Pardon ?

_ Mon trésor, c'est ce bracelet.

Son air de petite file triste finit par le convaincre.

_ Faites-y attention surtout.

Il aurait aimé le lui rendre, mais un pari était un pari et l'honneur de son équipage était en jeu.

_ J'en prendrais soins, promis.

Shanks s'éloigna de la navigatrice sans aucune pitié apparente et enfonça l'objet dans la poche intérieur de son par-dessus.

Restée dans le vestibule, Nami sourit et dressa une petite clé devant elle.

_ C'était pas si difficile ! ...Je m'empare du trésor, et je récupère mon bracelet ensuite.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Yo ho ho ho !

_ Tu l'as dit !

Francky et Brook étaient les seuls a ne pas souffrir de la gueule de bois. L'un parce qu'il n'avait plus de gueule a proprement parlé, l'autre parce qu'il ne buvait que du cola. C'est en savourant un rafraichissement sur la pelouse du Sunny, qu'ils virent apparaître un Zoro bien déconfit.

_ Oi, c'est déjà l'matin ?

_ Non, il est 5 heures du soir.

_ Ah … Alors on remet ça ?

_ C'est le programme. Sept jours de fiesta d'affilé. Confirma le cyborg.

_ Ben on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge... Où sont les autres ?

_ Luffy est avec Shanks, les poulettes dorment encore, Usopp a emmené Chopper chez les rouquins pour voir son paternel, et Sanji... personne ne l'a vu depuis hier soir.

Il découchait souvent depuis quelques temps mais rentrait toujours à l'heure pour préparer le petit déjeuner, alors louper trois repas en moins de 24 heures, s'était suspect.

...De toute façon, il fallait qu'il aille au bar pour le premier verre de la journée.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ GOMU GOMU NO... !

Sur une plage ensoleillée, Luffy lançait des attaques plus redoutables les unes à la suite des autres. Shanks les évita toutes, mais dû reconnaître que ce n'était pas de la tarte.

_ GEAAAAAR….

_ Pourquoi t'es devenu tout rouge ? Tu espères me faire peur ? Ah Ah Ah !

Un coup de poing bien sentit lui fit regretter son rire. Ok, là il le prenait au sérieux.

_ GEAAAAR...

_ ...Oh la vache... C'est quoi ce truc ?

Le poing de Luffy était plus gros que son propre bateau et menaçait de s'abattre sur lui d'une seconde à l'autre. Impressionné mais pas effrayé, il le contra en peu de temps et fut forcé d'avouer que son protégé avait su mettre son pouvoir du fruit du démon a bon escient. Sans parler de son Haki qui était très puissant pour un jeune Rookie.

_ ...Dis gamin, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Il te reste un sandwich à la viande ?

_ Viens là deux minutes.

Shanks avait son air sérieux. Il sortit une feuille de son manteau et la tendit au plus jeune.

_ Prends cette carte, elle te revient.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ L'itinéraire pour trouver la tombe de ton frère.

Luffy était ému, et pas qu'un peu, suffisamment pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, même lors du trajet retour qui menait à la taverne. Gêné de se promener avec un chialeur sous le bras, un capitaine pirate d'autant plus, Shanks avait fini par presser le pas, et ils arrivèrent au même instant que Zoro devant l'établissement qui avait accepté de les accueillir et de leur fournir tout l'alcool disponible. Le tenancier avait commencé à se fournir chez les concurrents au passage.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Bon sang... . Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ?

Dans la pièce sombre de la veille, le blondinet gisait encore sur le sol, face contre terre, le pantalon en place mais défait. Il poussa un léger gémissement en se réveillant et prit connaissance de son environnement avec un mal de tête grandissant.

Zoro ferma la porte derrière lui et se rendit jusqu'à son nakama d'un pas lent, les bras croisés.

_ Alors, t'as eu ce que tu voulais ?

Le cuistot remonta un peu son pantalon sur ses hanches et se tourna... plus difficilement que prévu. Une douleur dans le bas du dos le saisit de part et d'autre, mais il serra les dents et derrière la mèche de cheveux qui obscurcissait son visage, il sourit.

_ Plus encore.

_ Et j'peux savoir pourquoi t'es dans cet état ?

…Il n'avait pourtant pas vu la morsure sur sa fesse droite.

_ Tu veux les détails ou les grandes lignes te suffiront ?

Toujours au sol, la tête et les épaules en appuis contre une caisse de bois, il réussit a sortir une cigarette de la poche de sa veste et l'alluma.

_ T'inquiète pas vas, j'me remets très vite. ...Ce soir j'essaye le vieux.

Le bretteur préféra ne rien ajouter, et se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Zoro.

Il ne se retourna pas. Sanji sembla rire en recrachant sa fumée, rire ou tousser, peut-être même se retenir de pleurer, peu importe, il attendit.

_ Tu m'as tabassé et laissé pour mort quand j'ai juste essayé de t'embrasser. Ce jour-là tu as perdu le droit de faire la moindre remarque sur la manière dont je mène ma vie.

A y repenser, c'était à peu près a cette période que Sanji s'était mis a dérailler.

L'épéiste quitta la pièce en serrant les poings.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Luffy, y faut que j'te parle.

_ Pas le temps. Cria le capitaine à son second en courant jusqu'au Sunny. J'ai un truc a montrer à Nami. Poursuivit-il en brandissant la carte que Shanks lui avait offerte.

Sans arrêter sa course, le jeune capitaine passa entre Usopp et son père, assis tranquillement sur la berge a discuter.

_ Et alors, tu as une photo d'elle ?

_ Non, mais je l'ai dessinée. ...Regarde.

_ Wow... t'en as pas rajouté un peu là ?

Usopp regarda le portrait qui s'avéra très fidèle.

_ Jamais je n'oublierais son visage. J'espère la revoir quand on aura conquis le nouveau monde. Je serais alors un fier guerrier et elle acceptera de m'épouser !

_ Ah Ah Ah ! Tel père tel fils !

_ ...En parlant de ça, tiens, j'en ai fait un de maman pour toi.

Emu aux larmes, Yasopp se plongea dans ses souvenirs avec tendresse.

Luffy arrivait sur la passerelle, évita Robin de justesse mais se prit Brook de plein fouet.

_ Yo ho ho ho ! J'aurais eu mal aux fesses, enfin, si seulement j'avais des fesses.

_ Et bien capitaine, tu as l'air drôlement pressé.

_ Pas le temps de vous expliquer, Où est Nami ?

_ Dans la chambre, elle choisit une tenue pour ce soir.

_ Malheur... . Souffla Brook en totale déprime. Ca ne pourra pas être plus court que ce petit maillot de bain...

Robin sourit et la porte de leur chambre laissa sortir une navigatrice finalement encore plus sexy qu'à son habitude. Et oui, c'était possible. La robe bustier particulièrement courte et serrée noire lui allait a merveille. Histoire de la jouer un peu décontractée, elle portait une paire de sandale ouverte, faite de liens en cuir et les cheveux défaits.

_ Hey Nami, j'ai la carte de notre prochaine destination !

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Allez les gars ! Une autre tournée générale ! Cria Francky.

_ OUAIIIIIIIS !

Ce soir, la fête se tenait sur la plage. Un feu de camp géant avait été préparé pour l'occasion et des troncs servaient a cuire des vaches entières. Sanji s'en donnait a cœur joie. Il affichait cet air jovial qui le caractérisait tant lors de banquets comme celui-ci, mais quand il croisait le regard balafré d'un certain bretteur, son expression changeait subtilement. Si subtilement que seule la personne visée s'en rendit compte.

_ Oi Zoro. Où se cache votre navigatrice ? Demanda Shanks, l'air de rien, même si pour mieux faire il aurait dû engager la conversation autrement. Elle a trop honte d'avoir perdu contre moi hier soir ?

_ Avec Luffy sur le Sunny, et j'pense pas que cette fille ai honte de quoi que ce soit vu ce qu'elle porte ce soir.

_ ...Ah ok. Je... je vais aller les chercher, ce serait dommage que je manque... enfin, qu'ils manquent ça !

À quelques pas de la seule pièce éclairée du bateau, Shanks ralentit le pas.

_ Alors, Tu penses pouvoir suivre ce chemin ?

_ Bien sûr, il faudra un bon mois pour y arriver et nous devrons contourner quelques courants marins, mais nous pourrons faire escale sur ces iles...

La navigatrice pointa plusieurs taches noires sur la carte.

_ …Je sais que ça fait un long détour, mais j'ai vraiment envie de lui dire au revoir une dernière fois.

_ Je comprends Luffy, c'est normal, et nous aussi on aimerait le saluer. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout.

_ T'es la meilleure !

_ Je sais. Répondit-elle simplement, ce qui fit sourire l'homme dans l'ombre qui les écoutait avec attention.

_ Dis Nami...

_ Oui ?

_ Il est où ton bracelet ? Ça fait bizarre de pas te voir avec.

_ ...Je... J'ai dû le laisser sur ma table de nuit. Allez, retourne donc t'amuser.

_ Tu ne viens pas ?

_ Je vais étudier encore un peu. Dit la jeune femme en se penchant sur son bureau. Essaye de ne pas tout manger d'ici là.

_ J'garanti rien !

La salive au bord des lèvres, Luffy passa devant Shanks sans le voir. Ce dernier attendit quelques secondes avant de regarder par la porte entrebâillée, puis l'observa un instant.

_ Tu travailles un soir de fête ? Ça devrait être puni par la loi.

La rouquine sursauta et se tourna vers celui qui osait venir troubler sa tranquillité.

_ Shanks ? …Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce.

_ J'avais peur que tu n'oses pas te montrer après ta défaite.

Il s'approcha en la regardant de haut en bas.

_ Tu es superbe dans cette robe.

_ Dites-moi quelque chose que j'ignore. Fit-elle avec dédain.

_ Heu... « J'aime les filles qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux ! » Proposa-t-il.

_ Votre réaction d'hier, sous la table, m'en a déjà convaincue.

_ ...Alors que penses-tu de « j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi » ?

_ Là, vous m'intéressez.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il lui prit la main et elle sentit quelque chose glisser autour de celle-ci.

_ Il te va beaucoup mieux qu'à moi.

Elle regarda son poignet et y retrouva son bracelet d'or pur. Shanks ne se gêna pas pour observer la réaction de la jeune femme, visiblement troublée par son geste.

_ ...La personne qui te l'a offert, elle compte pour toi ?

_ Énormément.

_ Tu l'aimes ?

_ Oui, plus que tout au monde. Avoua la navigatrice, on ne peut plus sérieuse.

_ Bien. ...Je ...je vais rejoindre les autres. Tu viens ?

_ J'ai encore du travail.

Un brin vexé, le pirate de renom tourna les talons et la laissa seule pour poursuivre ses travaux.

_ Shanks !

Il s'arrêta à hauteur de la porte.

_ C'est très gentil de votre part, ce que vous avez fait pour Luffy. Précisa-t-elle.

_ Non, c'est normal. ...Ah au fait, j'ai fait changer la serrure qui garde le trésor.

_ Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, aucune porte ne me résiste.

_ ...Y a pas qu'aux portes que tu fais cet effet-là.

Il sauta par-dessus le bastingage dans la nuit éclairée par le feu de camp géant, bercée par des rires et des chants.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ ...Mon dieu... . Se plaignit Usopp, allongé sur le sable au milieu de tout un tas d'autres gars qui comme lui, cuisaient au soleil.

Chopper et Zoro arrivèrent dans sa direction.

_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cerveau ratatiné au fond du crâne.

Le médecin se pencha sur lui et étudia les yeux du tireur d'élite.

_ Non, tout a l'air en ordre.

_ ...Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

_ Tu as voulu impressionner ton père et tu as bu un tonneau entier de rhum avant de t'écrouler au sol. Un beau gâchis si tu veux mon avis.

_ ...Je comprends mieux ma douleur... . Geint-il en posant les mains sur son front.

_ Tiens, avale ça.

Usopp s'exécuta, et en deux seconde il bondit sur ses deux pieds.

_ Waw la vache, ça fait du bien ! Bon allez on n'a pas toute la journée, où sont les autres ? On pourrait organiser une course de bateau, une olympiade, une...

_ ...Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné Chopper ?

_ J'ai pas encore trouvé de nom pour cette substance, c'était mon premier essai clinique. Je vais rester avec Usopp afin de prendre des notes pour mes recherches.

_ Comme tu voudras.

Le long nez sautillait partout et le toubib eu bien du mal a le suivre, mais l'attention de Zoro fut détournée par l'arrivée d'un Ben Beckman, certes fatigué, mais qui affichait un petit rictus sur sa gueule de vieux pervers.

_ Hey ! Toi là !

_ ...C'est a moi que tu t'adresses, petit ?

_ Où est passé not'cuisinier ?

_ En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

_ On a besoin de lui à bord.

Mensonge !

_ Il doit être avec quelques-uns de mes nakama à l'heure actuelle.

Zoro s'approcha et parla plus bas, mais plus durement.

_ J'espère pour toi qu'il est toujours en un seul morceau.

_ Sinon quoi ?

_ Sinon...

_ Zoro ! Cria Luffy depuis l'autre bout de la plage. Viens nager ! Francky m'a fabriqué des bouées à propulsion !

Perturbé par son capitaine qui courait sur la plage suivit d'un Usopp survolté et de Chopper en slip de bain, l'épéiste en oublia le cours de sa phrase. Ben se pencha et lui parla plus posément.

_ Il n'avait aucune chance, j'ai un faible pour les jeunes un peu paumés.

Le bretteur serra les dents.

_ Et puis chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut de son...

_ ZORO ! Viens voir ça je…

Il n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de son capitaine non plus puisque ce dernier manqua de se noyer (une mauvaise manœuvre). Quand il se retourna, Beckman était déjà loin.

_ Hey Luffy, faut vraiment qu'on cause. Dit-il en avançant vers l'eau.

_ Plus tard, là je dois mettre sa pâtée à Chopper !

Le renne aux bouées surdimensionnées par rapport à son corps ouvrit grand les yeux et essaya de batte fort des jambes pour s'échapper, oubliant le bouton de propulsion qui aurait pu lui sauver la vie.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Sur le pont inférieur du Sunny...

_ Sanji, te voilà enfin !

_ Bonjour Nami chérie. Dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Même s'il n'avait plus de cœurs dans les yeux quand il s'adressait à la navigatrice, il n'en gardait pas moins beaucoup de tendresse, et c'était devenu réciproque.

_ Tu as l'air fatigué.

_ Toi aussi.

_ J'ai travaillé toute la nuit, et toi ? C'est quoi ton excuse ?

_ ...Tu veux que je te prépare un café ?

Esquive grossière, mais esquive quand même. Elle lui prit le bras et l'accompagna dans la cuisine.

_ Au fait, j'aurais besoin de tes services pour un petit boulot.

_ Tout ce que tu voudras ma douce. ...Serré ou allongé ?

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Shanks regardait ce petit monde profiter du soleil et de l'eau fraiche. Assit sur la plage, il ne se priva pas d'une bonne crise de rire quand Usopp et Yasopp avaient mené de front une attaque contre Lucky et Luffy alors que ces derniers étaient en pleine dégustation de poisson cru. Chopper lui, essayait vainement d'attirer l'attention.

Quelque chose attira son œil comme un aimant. La petite allumeuse des mugiwara se dirigeait vers son bateau avec, il fallait le souligner, un retour fracassant du haut de maillot de bain.

Soit, elle était prise, mais ça n'empêchait pas de regarder. Et puis, il était pirate, pas enfant de cœur après tout. _(j'crois que c'est ma réplique préférée dans OP, elle donne le ton dès le début, dsl du léger plagia...même si il y a proscription, c'était y a plus de dix ans^^)_

Ni une ni deux, il était derrière elle et la regarda, amusé.

_ Bonjour toi !

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers un Shanks tout sourire.

_ Ah, ce n'est que vous... . Fit-elle faussement blasée.

Il lui tira la langue comme un gamin et par pur reflexe, elle lui décrocha un coup de poing dont elle avait le secret. Les longues années d'expérience sur la caboche de ses compagnons puis sur quelques vieillards à la tête dure avait permis au capitaine du Red force de le sentir passer. Il sautilla en se tenant la tête, mais ça n'empêcha pas une bosse de pousser.

_ Mais t'es folle !

_ C'est mal poli de tirer la langue.

_ ...Allez on fait la paix, vas donc te baigner toi aussi.

Pas qu'il ait envie de la voir toute mouillée, loin de lui cette idée.

_ Je dois aller...

Shanks ne voulait rien savoir en fait, il l'attrapa sur son épaule, comme un balluchon, et marcha calmement jusqu'à la plage. Calmement, parce que s'il le voulait vraiment (comme c'était le cas actuellement), il arrivait à la maintenir bien fermement. Elle avait beau se débattre, rien n'y fit, et quand elle abandonna enfin, il se mit a courir et se jeta dans l'eau tout habillé.

Elle avait bu la tasse et remonta à la surface essoufflée. Il la tenait toujours contre lui, face à face cette fois-ci. La main fine posée sur le torse du pirate le fit réagir. Lui aussi avait un décolleté avantageux... Le bracelet étincellera sous la lumière du soleil et ce dernier se rappela qu'il n'était pas du genre a toucher à la femme d'un autre homme.

Qu'à cela ne tienne.

_ Que... Qu'est-ce que je sens, là ? … C'est ?

_ Je voulais aller aux toilettes. Dit-elle sans se décontenancer, un léger sourire sur le visage. Vous n'avez pas pris le temps de m'écouter.

_ ...Je t'en prie, fais-moi pipi dessus, je dirais rien...

Heureusement qu'ils avaient de l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

_ Décidément, entre ta vessie et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour.

_ J'ai hâte de voir ce que la suite leur réserve.

_ Et moi donc ! Poursuivit-il ironique

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Ce soir-là, Zoro n'était pas d'humeur a s'amuser. Entouré des plus grands pochtrons de l'équipage du Roux il vida son tonneau et se leva pour trouver un coin plus calme. La musique l'étourdissait, les gens l'insupportaient et pour tout dire, il n'avait pas envie de célébrer quoi que ce soit.

Il se dirigea vers le Sunny, fit un tour par la cuisine, s'empara d'une bouteille de saké et ouvrit la porte du dortoir pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Avec un peu de chance, demain matin il serait tranquille pour un petit entrainement à la fraiche.

Mais, à son plus grand étonnement, le dortoir n'était pas vide.

Le cuisinier (qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la veille), était endormi dans son hamac, tourné sur le côté, un bras pendant en dehors. Il s'approcha silencieusement et l'étudia un peu.

...Il avait maigrit, et Zoro ne se rappela pas de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu manger quelques chose. « Pas faim », « pas le temps », « pas envie », « pas tout de suite, après », et ça c'était avant de tomber sur l'empereur des mers. Non vraiment, y il a quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond.

Il fallait qu'il alerte son capitaine, lui seul pouvait faire entendre raison à leur nakama.

L'épéiste s'installa sur son matelas au sol et sirota gentiment la bouteille en ne quittant pas Sanji des yeux, rassuré de savoir où il passait la nuit.

...Enfin, après tout il s'en fichait.

...Mais quand même.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Pendant ce temps-là, sur la plage...

Usopp avait été étonnamment productif au cours de la journée. Il avait construit un château de sable presque aussi grand que le Sunny, on pouvait y entrer, y circuler et accessoirement, y faire la fête. Choper dormait dans un coin. Suivre le canonnier dans tous ses délires n'avait pas été de tout repos. Robin sourit tendrement à la boule de poil recroquevillée sur lui-même, le ramassa et le raccompagna au bateau, mais une fois sur le pont, elle tomba sur la navigatrice qui avait besoin d'un petit coup de main.

_ Luffy est d'accord avec ça ?

_ Il le sera mais on ne peut rien lui dire pour le moment, il ment beaucoup trop mal.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Luffy, il faut que je te parle sérieusement.

_ Encore ?

_ J'aimerais que tu arrêtes d'essayer de recruter les hommes de mon équipage.

_ T'as raison, ça sert a rien. Il suffit que TOI tu acceptes pour que tout le monde te suive. Tu serais le premier commandant de ma flotte !

Shanks éclata de rire, d'autres le suivirent. Allongés sur des coussins à même le sable, la soirée battait son plein.

_ Dis, moi aussi fallait que je te parle de quelque chose...

_ Je t'écoute.

Le plus jeune s'approcha pour parler discrètement. C'était loin d'être son genre, donc le sujet était sérieux.

_ C'est a propos de Nami.

_ Oui ?

_ Elle a du mal a faire confiance aux gens, alors essaye de ne pas lui faire de peine.

_ Moi, lui faire de la peine ?

_ T'es surement pas au courant, mais quand vous avez quitté Fushia, Makino a pleuré pendant des jours.

_ ...Makino... Pensa-t-il songeur. Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à me remettre de notre séparation.

_ Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble.

_ Tu étais jeune, il y a beaucoup de choses qui se sont passé cette année-là. D'ailleurs pourquoi crois-tu que je sois resté aussi longtemps dans ton village ?

_ Bah, pour moi !

Shanks rit doucement avant de redevenir sérieux.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton amie. C'est plutôt moi qui risque de ne pas me remettre de notre rencontre.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Son cœur est déjà pris.

_ Ah oui ? T'es sur ? ...Nami a un cœur ?

_ Certain. Elle m'a dit aimer plus que tout la personne qui lui avait offert son bracelet.

Sans attendre, Shanks se leva. Il était persuadé que Luffy avait lui-même offert le bijou à la jeune rouquine puisqu'il s'était inquiété de ne pas le voir à son poignet. Peut-être que ce dernier n'était juste pas encore au courant des sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour lui, ce serait maintenant chose faite. Fier et triste à la fois, le capitaine pirate entama un départ théâtral quand...

_ Tu veux dire que Nami et Nojiko...? C'est pas un peu bizarre d'être amoureuse de sa sœur ? Se demanda le brun, un doigt enfoncé dans le nez à la recherche de je ne sais quoi.

_ …Pardon ?

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Shanks remonta les allées du château de sable à la recherche de la petite rouquine qui avait osé se payer sa tête une fois de plus...

_ Ah Ben, j'suis content de te voir, sais-tu ou se trouve Nami ?

_ Pas la moindre idée.

_ ...Au fait, j't'ai vu tourner autour du petit blond hier soir, à quoi tu joues avec lui ?

_ Rassure-toi, je ne l'ai pas touché.

_ J'avais pourtant cru que...

_ Et bien non.

_ S'cuse moi.

_ Pas de mal, mais si un gars aux cheveux verts t'en touche un mot, rajoute-en une couche.

_ J'y manquerais pas !

Le Roux poursuivit sa route.

_ Yasopp, mon ami !

_ Capitaine, viens trinquer avec nous !

_ …Juste un p'tit alors, pour la route.

Finalement, il en avait descendu plus d'une dizaine avant d'arriver a se lever pour poursuivre ses recherches.

Sur la plage, Rockstar était en pleine conversation avec la jeune femme. Il apparut derrière elle et son compagnon en profita pour s'éclipser, prétextant que son tonneau était vide.

_ Dis-moi, ta sœur, elle est aussi mignonne que toi ?

Elle sursauta à nouveau.

_ Vous allez arrêter de me surprendre comme ça ! Je vais finir par avoir une attaque !

Il n'écouta rien de ses revendications et poursuivit.

_ Parce que si c'est le cas...

L'idée d'une partie à trois pointa le bout de son nez dans son esprit pervertit par les années de piraterie.

_ ...Pour tout vous dire, elle est encore plus jolie que moi.

_ Impossible. Fit-il, la voix rauque et lourde de sens, rapprochant la jeune femme, sa main en bas de son dos cambré.

Elle le défia du regard, étudia sa cicatrice, puis se mit a sourire.

_ Vous êtes un grand malade.

_ Y paraît.

_ ...Vous comptez m'embrasser ?

_ J'y pense sérieusement.

Il parlait toujours sur le même ton posé, sans rien tenter de plus que de la déstabiliser.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

C'est qu'elle était coriace en plus d'être appétissante.

_ Que tu...

_ Hey là-bas ! Venez voir ! Yasopp et Usopp vont de défier au tir longue distance !

_ ...En pleine nuit ? Demandèrent les deux complices, d'un même souffle.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le combat avait rameuté tout le monde sur la plage. La partie était serrée et les paris allaient bon train.

Usopp prit un léger avantage. Le père souriait, fier des performances de son fils, cependant, il se devait de lui montrer ce qu'un véritable tireur d'élite était capable d'accomplir. Sans un regard vers la cible (le haut du mat du Red force sur lequel on avait accroché une cloche, situé à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là), il pointa son pistolet vers le ciel et tira.

_ Mais que... ?

Un sifflement se fit entendre, la balle retombait et se dirigea tout droit vers...

_ Pas possible... . Bredouilla le long nez.

_ Je sais mon fils, un jour, toi aussi tu...

Sans attendre, Usopp de saisit d'une petite bille et la propulsa dans les airs à l'aide de son kuro kabuto. Une plante verte géante se prit la balle de révolver et mourut au fond de l'océan. La cloche ne tinta pas.

_ Tu as triché ! …Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attaque bizarre ?

_ Mon spécial « Pop green » ! Une espère très rare de plante carnivore que j'ai su apprivoiser malgré le danger. Se vanta-t-il en se pointant lui-même du doigt.

Francky, toujours préposé aux finances publiques, s'approcha d'eux.

_ S'cusez, qui a gagné exactement ? Parce que là, y a des supeeer sommes en jeu.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le château était tombé. Luffy avait profité de la fin de soirée pour y assener un coup de poing magistral version gear 3rd, et dieu que ça avait été bon d'exploser la face d'une construction en sable de cette taille !

...Usopp avait beaucoup pleuré. Son père lui avait promis de lui payer une glace dès le lendemain pour le consoler.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Lunettes de soleil sur le nez, pas mal débraillés et installés relax sur les transats sous le parasol rouge et blanc du Red force, Shanks et Ben partageaient un petit déjeuner avec paresse.

_ Ca fait bizarre de boire autre chose que de l'alcool. J'en avais presque oublié a quel point c'est bon le café.

_ ...Mouaiiiiiiiis. Bailla le Roux. Passe-moi le sucre.

_ Avec tout le respect que je te dois, Capitaine, tu n'as qu'à lever tes fesses et aller le chercher toi-même.

_ ...Vas t'faire foutre.

_ …Ce soir, peut-être.

Le silence qui suivit laissa place à un rire nerveux et contagieux, mais qui ne dura pas.

_ Au fait, tu m'as posé des questions sur le cuistot des chapeaux de paille, mais qu'est-ce que toi tu traficotes avec leur petite navigatrice ?

_ J'suis tombé sous le charme.

_ Y a pas une ile sur laquelle tu ne sois pas tombé sous le charme d'une jolie fille.

_ ...Je sais, mais elle, elle a quelque chose en plus.

_ Quoi ? Du caractère ? ...Ne joue pas avec le feu, elle m'a l'air dangereuse.

_ Et pourquoi je devrais provoquer le protégé de Dracule ? T'as une explication a me donner pour ça ?

Ben ne souriait plus.

_ Il s'en est pris à l'un des miens.

_ Un membre de l'équipage ? S'enquit le capitaine, interloqué.

_ Non.

_ Oh... Et tu ne l'as pas encore tué ? Tu fais des progrès remarquable sur le contrôle de tes émotions.

_ Ce petit idiot de Sanji m'a regardé avec son œil de chien battu et m'a demandé de l'épargner. ...J'ai rien pu faire.

_ Fais gaffe, avec le temps tu deviens sentimental ! Se moqua son vieil ami en picorant du raisin.

_ J'te l'fais pas dire... . Je l'ai laissé chialer sur mon épaule une partie de la nuit au lieu de le...

_ Capitaine !

_ ...Quoiiiii ? Demanda-t-il sans bouger et un peu fâché d'avoir été dérangé.

_ C'est Luky, capitaine … il... il tourne.

_ Pardon ?

_ Il roule comme un ballon !

Shanks et Ben puisèrent dans leurs forces pour se lever et s'avancèrent vers le bastingage. Des centaines de bras avaient éclos sur le corps de leur ami et le faisait tourner dans tous les sens sur la plage. Entouré de tout un tas de spectateurs, il poussait des cris comme s'il était sur un grand huit.

_ En voilà un qui sait s'amuser ! Rit le Roux de bon cœur.

Mais comme ça avait été le cas un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps, son regard accrocha celui d'une certaine navigatrice debout sur le pont supérieur du Sunny, ses cheveux longs flottant au vent.

Ils étaient loin et distinguaient mal les trais de l'autre, mais ils se regardaient quand même dans le blanc des yeux.

_ Nami, tu voulais me voir ?

_ Oui Francky. Dit-elle sans lâcher sa cible du regard. J'ai une mission confidentielle de la plus haute importance pour toi.

_ ...Je suis ton homme, enfin, ta machine, enfin, ton homme-machine... un cyborg quoi !

_ Suis-moi, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Elle se détourna, laissant Shanks enfin libre de se gratter l'entre-jambe sans qu'elle puisse penser qu'il lui faisait des avances douteuses.

_ Ca te démanges, capitaine ?

_ ...La ferme !

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Luffy, Usopp et Chopper étaient assis à la même table que Shanks et certains de ses compagnons, à rire de bon cœur dans le bar de nouveau plein. La faute en incombant à la pluie qui se déchainait sur l'ile depuis le début de soirée.

_ Hey dis-moi Luffy, tu as dû en faire des ravages sur Grand Line avec un sourire comme le tien ! Se moqua l'autre capitaine à la vue d'un os de gigot coincé de part et d'autre de la mâchoire du plus jeune.

Le brun avala sa bouchée et se frotta la tête, devenu très sérieux.

_ M'en parle pas, c'est pas facile tous les jours...

_ De quoi tu te plains ? Demanda Usopp, faisant cesser les moqueries. Tous les mois tu reçois une nouvelle cargaison de vêtements cousus main, des vivres « rien que pour toi » et tout un tas d'accessoires inutiles, livrés directement en monstre marin !

_ A chaque fois elle rédige une lettre de dix pages où elle appelle Luffy « son fiancé ». Rajouta Chopper.

_ Cette fille veut se marier avec moi, mais je suis encore trop jeune, j'ai tout un tas d'aventure a vivre !

_ Je la connais cette demoiselle ? Demanda Shanks en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

C'est Usopp qui lui répondit, avec un naturel blasé.

_ Y a des chances, au moins de réputation. ...Boa Hancock, ça vous parle ?

Le pirate recracha le contenu de sa bouche en un jet qui éclaboussa tout le monde.

_ L'im...l'impératrice pirate ?

_ Hun Hun. Confirma Luffy en avalant un autre morceau de viande.

_ La reine des Amazones ?

_ Ouais, sympa ces filles-là ! Elles n'ont pas arrêté de me toucher pour voir jusqu'où je pouvais m'étirer, c'était un peu gênant au début, mais on s'est bien marrés sur l'ile des femmes !

_ Tu veux me faire croire que ...la Shichibukai Boa hancock est amoureuse de toi Luffy ?

_ Elle-même. Confirma le renne puisque son capitaine avait la bouche pleine. Paraît que c'est la plus belle femme du monde, mais moi j'y connais pas grand-chose en femelles humaines. ...Y a aussi Shackey qui a craqué pour lui dès qu'elle l'a rencontré ! Elle dit être sa plus grande fan !

_ MA SHACKEY ?

_ «Votre» Shackey ? Demanda le long pif. Ah mais oui c'est vrai, vous vous êtes connus sur le bateau de Roger.

Shanks se replongea dans son verre, la déprime sur les talons.

Yasopp ne se priva pas pour se moquer et lui assena plusieurs claques dans le dos.

L'arrivée de Sanji leur changea les idées.

_ Salut les gars, dites, vous n'auriez pas vu Nami ?

_ Pas depuis un moment. Répondit Luffy. Mais assis-toi avec nous et mange quelque chose !

_ Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim. Je vais aller voir du côté du bar.

_ Je t'accompagne.

Le vieux capitaine se leva de table et emboita le pas du blond qui marchait cigarette au bec et mains dans les poches. Une fois sur place, ils trouvèrent la navigatrice en pleine discussion avec Robin. Celle-ci s'éloigna sur un sourire poli, Sanji murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Nami, puis partit a son tour.

_ ...Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

_ Vous êtes jaloux ?

_ De lui ? Naannn ! …Tu n'es pas son genre. Précisa Shanks en s'accoudant nonchalamment au bar, face à la salle bondée de mauvais garçons. ...Faut croire que j'ai plus a craindre de Luffy… . Finit-il pour lui-même.

S'il savait a quel point le jeune homme blond avait tourné autour de Nami à une époque, il rirait beaucoup moins.

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous, capitaine ?

Le coude toujours en appuis sur le bar et avec son naturel décontracté, il leva la main à hauteur de visage, la lui offrant.

_ M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, mon ange démoniaque ?

Elle ne tourna que la tête vers lui pour l'étudier de haut en bas, le snobant de toute sa splendeur.

_ ...Qu'est-ce que j'ai a y gagner ?

Il manqua de glisser du comptoir et révisa son jugement. Cette fille était le diable en personne !

_ Suis-moi, et arrête de discuter !

Le Roux lui saisit la main et l'amena de force sur une piste où les pirates et quelques filles de la ville se donnaient déjà la réplique. Entrainée par son bras, elle rit finalement de bon cœur en tournoyant sur un rythme effréné.

Un peu plus loin, un certain chapeau de paille se décida a tester une nouvelle attaque...

_ Yo ho ho ho ! ..._Attraction song_ !

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Dans l'ombre du bar, Zoro buvait bière sur bière en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil nerveux au cuisinier du Sunny. Ce dernier riait, chantait, picolait, encadré de trois malabars, dont ce fichu Rockstar et un drôle de type avec un singe.

Singe actuellement occupé par Luffy qui faisait danser la pauvre bête terrifiée en le tenant par les deux bras.

Agacé, il se dirigea vers la plage pour une bonne séance de méditation, sous la pluie.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ ...Que...qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Nami, à moitié allongée contre le coprs de Shanks.

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée. Répondit ce dernier, yeux dans les yeux.

Il se redressa, l'entrainant avec elle et constata que la salle pleine était devenue silencieuse. Tout le monde regardait dans leur direction.

_ J'espère que mon petit tango vous a plu ! Yo ho ho ho !

_ ...C'est curieux, je ne sais pourtant pas danser le tango. Marmonna me roux en se rappelant avoir virevolté comme dieu et déesse, avec pourtant un seul bras.

_ J'ai moi aussi du mal a y croire... Répondit Nami avec un regard meurtrier pour Brook, qui lui, faisait comme si rien était et sifflotait tout en s'essuyant le front avec un mouchoir de tissus vieux de plusieurs décennies.

Encore collés l'un à l'autre, la cuisse de la jeune femme fléchie et remontée sur la hanche du capitaine, la main de celui-ci dans le dos de sa partenaire de danse, ils prirent partit de se séparer alors que leurs compagnons entonnaient une chanson paillarde.

Entre eux, la tension restait palpable.

_ Rhmmm... je vais y aller.

_ Oui, moi aussi. Je te raccompagne ?

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Les intempéries se calmèrent et bon nombre de pirates en profitèrent pour respirer l'air pur loin des cigares, cigarettes et autres concours de pets tous plus mortels les uns que les autres. S'isoler un peu devint une priorité pour le trio, et comme par hasard, c'est à quelques pas du bretteur borgne qu'ils se retrouvèrent.

Zoro eu tout juste le temps de se cacher derrière un énorme rocher. Il ne voulait pas se mêler ni se confronter aux problèmes de Sanji ce soir. Ce dernier ne l'écouterait pas. Il espéra que les trois individus s'en aillent au plus vite mais c'est justement contre cette pierre que Rockstar décida d'aplatir le cuisiner.

_ Désolé. Murmura celui-ci avant de se pencher sur la carotide du blond.

_ Désolé de quoi ? Tu sais très bien que j'attends de vous. Rappela le blond en se laissant dominer.

Zoro était coincé, la falaise face à lui empêchait tout repli stratégique.

_ Hummm...

Sanji aussi était coincé, mais entre deux pirates. Une main était en appuis sur la roche à hauteur de son visage, et l'autre homme déjà à genoux sur le sable, occupé a défaire son pantalon noir.

_ Je suis surpris que tu en redemandes, t'aurais jamais du te relever de la dernière fois.

_ ...Tache de t'appliquer un peu alors. Gronda Sanji pour provoquer ses deux acolytes.

Ce qui ne manqua pas. Sa braguette fut baissée d'un coup sec, il serra les dents et Rockstar se régala de voir le petit jeune tenter de résister au plaisir. Il passa sa langue dans le cou du blondinet, jusqu'à son menton et les poils de son bouc, mais ce dernier détourna la tête.

_ Contente-toi de me baiser.

Le rocher derrière lui éclata en mille morceaux qui s'effondrèrent sur eux-mêmes et révélèrent qui révéla la présence d'un épéiste au visage fermé.

_ ...'Me suis perdu.

Il traversa le tas de gravats comme si rien était et entreprit de remonter la plage.

Encore sous le choc, Sanji déglutit puis se souvint de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

D'un geste du pied, les deux hommes furent repoussés.

_ Lâchez-moi, j'ai plus envie.

Ils n'opposèrent aucune résistance et laissèrent le blond suivre les pas de son nakama dans la nuit noire.

_ ...Dis Rocky, ils te font pas penser a nous, y a quelques années ?

Les deux hommes affichaient une certaine nostalgie avant de s'en retourner l'un vers l'autre pour finir la soirée.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Tu as bien comprit Chopper ?

Le renne acquiesça.

_ Oui Nami, je vais me mettre au travail très vite.

Le médecin de bord quitta la plage où s'était tenu un petit déjeuné tardif (à 14h, ça s'apparentait plutôt a un brunch). En chemin, il croisa le drôle de type avec un singe sur son épaule. Le macaque émit un petit bruit.

_ HEY ! Je suis pas un raton laveur, mais un renne ! Cria Chopper sans raison apparente pour le reste des spectateurs.

_ ...Tu comprends le langage des animaux ? S'intéressa de suite le dompteur.

_ Ouaip ! Fit-il tout fier mais encore un peu vexé.

Le singe descendit des épaules de son maitre et se mit a faire ce qui sembla être une longue tirade devant le regard attentif du chapeau de paille court sur patte.

_ Humm humm... je comprends...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

_ ...Oui c'est certain... . Continua Chopper avant de relever le visage vers l'être humain. Il exige de meilleurs conditions de travail, il veut que vous arrêtiez de manger des flageolets ou alors que vous dormiez la fenêtre ouverte, il veut aussi que vous arrêtiez de l'appeler « mon petit » parce qu'il est déjà grand-père 25 fois, si ce n'est plus désormais, et surtout...

_ Oi Chopper ! Demande-lui s'il veut faire partit de notre équipage !

_ ...Surtout, il veut que vous ne laissiez plus jamais Luffy s'approcher de lui.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse de la part du malabar à la chemise blanche et s'en retourna vers le Sunny, content d'avoir pu être utile à quelque chose. Il passa devant un tronc d'arbre sur lequel étaient assis Shanks et Brook sans les voir.

_ ...C'est fou comme le temps peut filer... Commença le squelette quasi centenaire, une tasse de thé à la main.

_ Ne m'en parlez pas, hier Luffy était encore haut comme trois pommes et aujourd'hui... regardez-le...

Au loin, le capitaine du Sunny s'étirait d'un arbre à l'autre et servait de catapulte géante pour propulser les hommes un à un dans l'eau turquoise de la crique.

_ Les enfants grandissent toujours trop vite. Ajouta Brook.

_ ...Fichue jeunesse.

Nami passa devant eux. Comme elle marchait dans l'écume des vagues, elle ne fit pas attention à leur présence. Les deux mâles poussèrent un soupir de vieillards entendu.

_ ...Je ne désespère pas, un jour elle me montrera sa culotte.

_ Je pari qu'elle n'en porte pas.

Le squelette tiqua et un fin filet de sang s'échappa de son nez, bien qu'il n'ai pas de nez.

_ En... encore une tasse de thé capitaine ? Proposa le mort.

_ Volontiers, avec une pointe de rhum.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Chopper s'enferma dans son infirmerie tandis que Sanji mettait de l'ordre dans la cale du bateau. Les vivres avaient considérablement diminuées et il savait le marché de la ville ruiné, puisqu'il avait lui-même participé au raid deux jours auparavant.

Il remonta sur le pont et se rendit compte que la porte de la vigie était restée ouverte. D'un seul bon, il se propulsa à hauteur de la passerelle et capta la présence du Marimo. Au lieu de s'entrainer, ce dernier était allongé de tout son long sur le sol, torse nu, haramaki et pantalon noir habituel, bras croisés derrière la tête.

_ Ca tombe bien, je cherchais un trouble-fête.

_ Hum ? Grogna Zoro en se réveillant alors que Sanji approchait de lui à pas lents.

De la cendre tomba près du visage de l'épéiste et l'odeur l'obligea a ouvrir les yeux. Il était enfin parvenu à s'endormir, lui qui n'avait pourtant jamais de soucis pour ce genre de chose.

Une tête blonde apparue devant ses yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, crétin ? Marmonna-t-il, toujours au sol.

_ La question est plutôt : TOI, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! Je commence a en avoir ma claque de ton comportement.

_ C'est pas moi qui joue la pute et qui fait honte a tout l'équipage.

Il savait que ses mots blesseraient le cuisinier.

_ Sans parler du fait que tu ne pourras bientôt plus t'assoir correctement à ce rythme. Ajouta-t-il pour faire allusion à la partie à trois qui s'était amorcée la veille au soir et dont il n'avait aucune idée du déroulement une fois partit.

_ Mon cul ne regarde que moi. T'en veux pas ? Soit ! Mais n'empêche pas les autres de s'en servir.

Zoro s'assit, passa la main dans ses cheveux, fit craquer son cou et entreprit de se lever malgré les courbatures (il s'était entrainé toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée, histoire de se défouler). Sanji se planta devant lui.

_ Si je ne te savais pas si homophobe, je pourrais croire que tu es jaloux.

Le regard sombre de l'épéiste saisit celui de son vis-à-vis, mais loin de se démonter, ce dernier posa le bout de son index sur un des pectoraux saillant et descendit le long de celui-ci avec un petit sourire supérieur.

_ C'est peut-être ça, après tout... .

_ Tu te fais des idées.

_ Je suis surpris que tu ne m'ais pas déjà tapé dessus ?

_ T'as l'air d'aimer un peu trop ça.

Sanji laissa trainer son doigt jusqu'à l'abdomen de son nakama qui ne broncha mot.

_ Ca veut dire que si je t'embrassais maintenant, tu te laisserais faire ?

_ J'ai pas dit ça. Gronda Zoro en éloignant de lui cette main qui devenait un peu trop gourmande à son goût.

Avec une envie croissante de le provoquer, le blond se pencha sur son camarade aux cheveux verts pourtant prévenu de ses intentions, mais qui ne bougea pas d'un iota quand des lèvres fines virent à la rencontre des siennes, plus charnue.

Zoro ne se laissa effectivement pas faire, mais il ne le repoussa pas non plus. Les lèvres serrées, il se dit que si ce petit sacrifice pouvait permettre a Sanji de redevenir cet adversaire qu'il estimait tant, ça ne serait pas si cher payé. Car oui, il l'estimait malgré tout.

Alors qu'il le prenne ce baiser ! ...Rien a foutre.

Mais ce n'est pas le baiser en lui-même qui troubla le bretteur. Le corps de Sanji s'était collé au sien et profitait allègrement de tout ce qu'il avait à portée de main. Ne désespérant pas, il passa celles-ci sur les fesses de Zoro et descendit plus bas pour le pincer et le serrer contre lui. Les trois boucles d'oreilles tintèrent de surprise, et le blond en profita pour envahir sa bouche de sa langue habille.

Habille et terriblement douce et... Wow ! Il était en train de rouler un patin magistral à son nakama sans même s'en rendre compte !

D'un geste brusque, il le repoussa sans pour autant lui démonter les épaules.

_ C'est assez. Annonça-t-il, tentant de cacher la fièvre étrange qui s'était emparé de lui.

Sanji essuya le coin de sa lèvre, se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Où tu vas ? Demanda quand même Zoro, craignant que le blond n'aille faire entretenir son érection bien visible malgré son pantalon serré avec quelconques crapules.

_ Je parts à la chasse.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent.

_ Les réserves de nourritures seront bientôt vides, j'espère ramener du gibier pour ce soir.

L'épéiste souffla silencieusement.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Zoro, je t'ai cherché partout ! L'agressa de suite Nami.

_ Je prenais un bain.

_ Tu es près pour…

Pas le temps de finir sa question que le marimo (vêtu d'une simple serviette autour des hanches), s'était emparé du visage et des lèvres de la navigatrice. Chopper s'étrangla avec un courant d'air et Luffy cligna des yeux, incertain de ce qu'il était en train d'observer.

Zoro avait été un peu trop impulsif sur ce coup-là et ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'embrasser la rouquine sur le pont du Sunny les exposerait à la vue de tous.

Comme il voulait être certain d'un truc, il approfondit le baiser puis relâcha subitement la navigatrice, la laissa plantée là, perplexe.

Shanks se dit que décidément, ce gars aux cheveux verts ferait un adversaire parfait pour un duel à l'épée... histoire de ne pas perdre la main.

Assise sur la plage près du pirate aux cheveux roux, Robin devina ses intentions meurtrières alors qu'il déployait son Haki sans tenter de le maitriser.

Le singe tomba le premier.

Usopp le suivit de près.

_ Il y a forcément une explication rationnelle à cela. Dit l'archéologue, une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur le front. Notre navigatrice va facturer son audace à cette fine lame.

_ Ma lame est plus fine que la sienne.

Robin parvint a sourire avant de s'écrouler au sol avec les autres.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le soir même sur la plage, tout le monde (ou presque) était bien reposé. La sieste impromptue de l'après-midi ayant aidé.

Des bruits sourds venant de la jungle se firent entendre et un tigre géant tomba du ciel, inerte, suivit par un Sanji satisfait de n'avoir blessé personne. Debout sur sa victime, il alluma une cigarette.

_ J'ai pris soin d'attendrir la viande sur le chemin du retour, elle sera parfaite avec quelques légumes.

Un autre bruit alerta les deux équipages. La navigatrice des Mugiwara arrivait a toute vitesse sur son waver et le fit monter sur le sable, jusqu'au feu de camp.

_ NAMI ! Où tu étais ? Demanda Luffy en accourant. Lucky m'a appris une nouvelle grimace faut pas que tu loupes ça !

_ Je suis partie tout de suite après le pétage de plomb de Zoro pour cartographier l'ile, et je ne tiens pas spécialement a voir ta...

Trop tard.

Une voix vint de derrière, et comme bien souvent ces derniers temps, elle appartenait à un certain pirate qui aimait faire son entrée sournoisement.

_ Nami.

_ Shanks. Répondit-elle sur le même ton froid, sans savoir pourquoi, juste une intuition.

Il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

_ Il t'as vu embrasser Zoro. Dit Chopper en essayant vainement de faire la même grimace que Luffy.

_ TU AS FAIT QUOI ? Hurla Sanji, avant de se reprendre.

_ C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus, je n'ai rien pu faire !

_ Quelqu'un l'a vu depuis ? Demanda le capitaine.

Les mugiwara ici présents s'étudièrent, mais personne n'avait eu de nouvelle du bretteur depuis 'l'incident'.

_ Il a essayé de me dire un truc toute la semaine mais je l'ai pas écouté, peut-être que...

_ Laisse Luffy, je m'en charge. Coupa Sanji le plus sérieusement du monde. Retourne donc t'amuser. ...Je vais faire passer l'envie à ce marimo de pacotille de toucher à ma Nami chérie sans son consentement !

Sanji se demanda ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête du cactus pour embrasser la personne qu'il supportait le moins à bord du Sunny, enfin, après lui. ...et NON, il n'était pas jaloux ! …Mais avant ça, il avait un truc a faire.

Shanks se tenait devant le waver pour mieux reluquer les chromes du bolide de course. Nami s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds, les mains dans les poches arrières de son jean tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

La veille au soir, après leur danse improvisée, il l'avait raccompagné et... ça ne s'était pas très bien terminé, alors elle chercha un sujet comme un autre pour entamer la conversation.

_ Vous pouvez regarder, mais pas toucher.

_ ...Ca me rappelle quelque chose. Se moqua-t-il en continuant d'observer la bête.

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se rapprochèrent.

_ Vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais vous laisser poser la main sur moi après avoir écrit mon prénom en urinant sur le sable ?

_ Ma vessie voulait dire bonjour à la tienne ! Se justifia-t-il _à nouveau_, conscient que ce n'était pas très malin. Rhmm ...Sacré Dial, il doit ronronner comme le tigre qui nous sert de souper.

_ Il a la puissance de deux rois des mers, et je pense en faire ajouter un prochainement.

_ La suspension et la carrosserie ne sont pas d'origine.

_ Francky a pris l'initiative d'y apporter quelques modifications.

_ C'est du bon travail. ...Tu l'as embrassé pour le remercier ?

_ ...Nous y voilà. Marmonna-t-elle.

Le capitaine se retourna et la domina de toute sa hauteur.

_ Y a des avantages a t'avoir pour nakama on dirait.

_ Et vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point je suis reconnaissante envers Luffy de m'avoir prise à bord de son bateau !

Ils se livraient un véritable combat, yeux dans les yeux.

_ ...J'imagine, oui.

_ D'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas remercié depuis un moment, attendez-moi une sec...

Elle allait partir, prête a rouler le patin du siècle a son capitaine, et ce devant témoins (n'étant plus à ça près aujourd'hui...) mais il la retint par le bras.

_ NON ! ...Inutile, j'ai saisi le message.

L'ange démoniaque sourit derrière une mèche de cheveux orangée qui passait devant son visage. Shanks s'appliqua à la lui remettre derrière l'oreille et en profita pour attarder son geste jusque sur sa joue.

_ Je peux faire un tour avec ?

_ Je suis la seule qui sache le manœuvrer.

_ Je monterais derrière.

_ Vous êtes beaucoup trop lourd.

De son bras, il ôta son pardessus et le laissa tomber sur le sable.

_ Voilà, 40 kilos de moins.

_ …Très bien, mais ne nous faites pas perdre l'équilibre.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Où elle va Nami ? Demanda Chopper assit près du feu alors que la navigatrice se mettait en place pour le départ.

_ 10 000 mètres au-dessus de la mer. Répondit Robin en souriant tendrement.

_ QUOI ? Elle retourne sur l'ile céleste ?

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Sanji sortit la tête de l'eau et reprit son souffle. D'un saut, il se retrouva sur le pont du Sunny vêtu d'un simple boxer et observa les alentours. La fête semblait se dérouler comme prévu, le tigre serait bientôt finit de cuire et... et Nami démarrait avec un rouquin accroché à ses hanches. Fut une époque où ça l'aurait rendu fou.

Ses vêtements étaient posés sur le bastingage, bien pliés, mais c'est de son paquet de cigarette dont il se saisit en premier.

_ …3423, …3424,...3425, …

Un coup d'œil à la proue, le bretteur torse nu faisait des pompes en total appuis à la verticale sur son index, l'autre main dans le creux de son dos cambré, et un poids d'une demie tonne répartie de part et d'autre de la barre d'acier qu'il tenait entre ses dents.

...Le cuisinier était vexé que Zoro ai embrassé Nami. Comme si celui-ci avait voulu 'laver' sa bouche de leur échange. Mais il pouvait attendre d'arriver au mégot pour mettre les choses au clair, et ne pas gâcher le précieux tabac de la tige blanche.

Il profita donc de la vue.

Le bretteur n'avait pas besoin de faire d'effort particulier pour ressentir l'aura de son compagnon de voyage. De sa main libre, il se défit de l'altère, la posa au sol et étira ses muscles pour se redresser puis posa un pied à terre. Il ne se tourna pas pour autant vers Sanji et se saisit de sa serviette pour essuyer la sueur qui lui couvrait le visage.

_ Tu ne traines pas avec tes petits copains ce soir ?

_ Un truc a faire.

_ Quoi comme truc ?

_ Un service, pour la femme dont tu as profité contre son gré.

_ Viens pas me faire des reproches après ce que tu m'as fait aujourd'hui. Cria Zoro en se retournant vers l'homme toujours à moitié nu.

Il resta perplexe, ne s'attendant pas a une telle tenue, mais Sanji s'approcha de lui sans une once de peur dans le regard. Son corps gracieux était parsemé d'hématomes que l'épéiste détailla sans s'en apercevoir.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de te servir de ma Nami pour te venger ?

_ Laisse tomber.

_ Ce que je t'ai fait t'as à ce point écœuré ?

_ ...Je m'excuserais auprès d'elle plus tard.

_ Inutile, elle a déjà doublé ta dette. Précisa le blond en arrivant à hauteur de son camarade d'une démarche souple mais désaxée par un corps trop fin.

Zoro tenta de ne pas y prêter attention, mais la peau pâle et mouillé devant lui avait quelque chose d'hypnotique. Sans mot dire, le blond déposséda le rêveur de la serviette qu'il tenait au bout d'une de ses mains.

_ J'peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Sanji disparu, laissant le bretteur face à la fête qui battait son plein sur la plage. Une voix suave résonna dans le creux de l'oreille de ce dernier.

_ Du calme, je veux juste t'aider.

Le tissus éponge se posa sur omoplate droite et, dans de petits mouvements de tâtonnement, se dirigea vers son échine. Trop surprit et de toute façon décidé a ne pas lever la main sur lui, Zoro se laissa faire mais trouva quand même la force de protester.

_ J'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je suis pas comme ces gars-là.

_ Je sais. Dit simplement le blond en descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, là où la peau était encore humide.

_ ...Puis t'es encore plus trempé que moi.

Sanji sourit.

_ Tu veux m'essuyer, marimo ?

_ J'ai pas dit ça.

_ Avoue que ça t'as au moins traversé l'esprit.

Zoro se tourna enfin et saisit le bout de tissus avec une férocité contenue.

_ Arrête de me faire ton numéro, face d'escargot ! Ca ne prend pas !

_ Tu veux me battre ?

_ Non ! Cria sincèrement Zoro. ...Je veux me battre CONTRE toi ! Je veux que tout redevienne comme c'était avant !

_ Tu veux dire, avant que je ne devienne sincère envers moi-même ?

_ Exactement.

...Pause.

_ Enfin non ! Enfin je ne sais pas... Tu...

Le bretteur passa sa main dans ses cheveux et pendant un quart de seconde, l'autre homme s'autorisa a le trouver craquant.

_ Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et tout effacer.

Ce dernier tiqua face à une telle vérité. Le cuistot en profita pour s'avancer un peu, forçant le borgne a reculer, puis posa la serviette sur le bastingage.

_ Dis-moi, l'œil bien en face, que le baiser qu'on a échangé tout à l'heure n'a rien éveillé en toi, et nous en resterons là. ...En contrepartie, tu me laisseras libre de me faire sauter par qui j'en ai envie.

_ ...C'est pas aussi simple.

_ Au contraire, c'est on ne peut plus simple.

Zoro déglutit difficilement. Pour être honnête, il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre.

_ SANJI, T'ES OU ? LA BOUFFE EST CUITEEEEEE !

Les carottes aussi.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Shanks était bien accroché autour du ventre de Nami même s'il n'avait aucun problème d'équilibre. Ce dernier apprécia la vitesse et même quelques acrobaties sur les vagues, mais ne fut pas en reste quand ils traversèrent un bout de foret. ...Elle avait juste oublié un léger détail : il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle.

Heureusement qu'il avait de bons réflexes et était capable de fracasser d'énormes branches d'arbre avec son crâne.

_ Alors, ça vous plais ?

_ Je m'amuse comme un gamin ! …Regarde, il y a un village là-bas. La taverne est peut-être encore ouverte.

_ Pause pipi ? Demanda-t-elle en réprimant un sourire alors que le bras autour de son ventre se resserrait agréablement, chauffant sa peau nue sur son passage.

_ Au risque de froisser à nouveau ta sensibilité, j'ai bien envie de marquer mon territoire tout autour de toi. Répondit-il, taquin, laissant courir la paume de sa main de droite à gauche, et inversement.

_ ...J'espère que vous aurez une meilleure idée pour laisser sur moi une trace de votre passage.

Le waver prit une bosse et se 'gara' en s'enfonçant dans le sable. Malgré l'arrêt brutal, Shanks n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, accroché aux dernières paroles de la pilote. Des dizaines d'idées germaient dans un coin de son cerveau. Un coin qui occupait la majorité de l'espace, soit-dit en passant.

Ils étaient seuls et à des kilomètres de leurs équipages respectifs, c'est donc d'une manière toute naturelle qu'ils se laissèrent aller a un petit moment de douceur. La jeune femme sentit les lèvres et le souffle chaud du capitaine penché sur son épaule et ne put réprimer un frisson.

_ L'envie n'est pas trop pressante ?

Il sourit.

_ Terriblement, si.

_ ...Vous feriez-mieux d'y aller avant que le l'auberge ferme.

_ Je devrais... . Murmura Shanks en remontant ses caresses le long du flanc de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un soupir plus prononcé quand il arriva sur la peau fine qui précédait l'émergence de son sein.

Nami puisa dans toutes ses ressources pour garder le contrôle de la situation, puis repoussa l'inquisitrice.

_ Ramenez-nous quelque chose a boire pendant que vous y êtes.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Il avait eu bien de la peine a convaincre le tenancier de lui vendre une caisse pleine de bouteille de Rhum, parait qu'il ne restait plus une goutte d'alcool sur l'ile et que les commerçants étaient contraints de se fournir sur l'archipel voisin.

_ ...Nami ?

Personne.

Shanks aperçut une tache sombre sur le sol à quelques pas de lui. Il posa la caisse et ramassa un haut de maillot de bain du bout des doigts. Une fois sortit de sa rêverie il se rendit compte qu'il y avait autre chose un peu plus loin... un jean. Puis...

Ah bah si, elle portait une culotte finalement.

Hop, dans la poche ! Ca ferait plaisir a Brook de voir ça.

_ NAMI ?

_ ...Par ici !

Dans la nuit éclairée par une demi-lune, la navigatrice était immergée jusqu'aux épaules.

_ Je pourrais garder tes vêtements en otage et attendre sagement que tu sortes de là.

_ Je pourrais profiter du bain pour m'amuser sans vous.

_ Je... ne bouge pas, j'arrive !

Le capitaine se débarrassa seulement de ses sandales puis avança de plusieurs pas avant de plonger pour ne ressortir de l'eau qu'à un mètre de distance de la jeune femme.

_ ...La mer te va drôlement bien au teint.

Nami fit un mouvement en arrière, s'immergeant jusqu'à hauteur du nez, retenant son souffle mais surtout, cachant son sourire ravi sans le quitter pas des yeux pour autant.

Sans grande difficulté, il lui saisit la cheville et la tira dans un mouvement que seule la masse de l'océan freina. Il l'attrapa ensuite par la taille, trahissant une impatience grandissante.

_ Vous êtes un homme faible. Constata-t-elle en croisant ses bras derrière la nuque du pirate.

_ Tu as fini par comprendre où se cachait le vrai trésor du Red force ?

_ ...Prétentieux !

Il accentua son argumentation en poussant son bassin à son encontre.

Certes, il avait de solides arguments, mais elle aussi puisqu'elle pressait sa poitrine contre un torse de plus en plus à découvert et dont elle se mit a tracer les lignes du bout des doigts.

_ Vous avez caché une bouteille dans votre pantalon, capitaine ?

La bouche du pirate s'approcha dangereusement du cou de la navigatrice avec une envie irrépressible de la manger toute crue.

_ ...J'aurais dû ?

Les lèvres chaudes et gourmandes de Shanks trouvèrent enfin grâce le long d'une carotide qui pulsait à tout rompre tandis que la main de Nami l'encourageait en se glissant dans ses cheveux courts.

C'est en tâtonnant qu'ils finirent par trouver la joue de l'une et la mâchoire de l'autre, puis d'un naturel déconcertant, leurs lèvres se dirent enfin bonsoir.

La soif qui les anima ne laissa pas beaucoup de place à leurs nez écrasés mais tout ce qui importait à l'heure actuelle, était ce tango d'un nouveau genre. L'eau clapissait autour d'eux et les vagues, bien que légères, n'aidèrent pas a éponger l'ivresse qui les saisit. Une main solitaire trouva sa place sur les fesses de la jeune femme alors cette dernière enfonça ses ongles dans la chair des épaules carrées qui lui faisaient face.

A bout de souffle, leurs lèvres furent contraintes de se séparer.

_ T...ta bouche... est faite pour moi. Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

_ ...Shanks ?

_ ...Hmm ?

_ Si nous rejoignions la plage, je vous prouverais que c'est réciproque.

C'est sur un petit nuage blanc échoué à même le sable et légèrement ballotté par les vagues, qu'ils passèrent une soirée de débauche et de luxure a faire rougir les plus aguerris.

Les crabes aussi.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le lendemain...

Allongé de tout son long dans la petite coque de noix, le bras derrière la tête, les épaules dépassant de bâbord et tribord, Shanks reluquait la navigatrice avec une telle intensité qu'elle put le ressentir sur sa peau et jusque dans sa chair.

Elle coupa donc le contact pour le 'réprimander' et accessoirement le chevaucher sous le soleil de midi.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

A quelques kilomètres de la plage où les attendaient leurs équipages respectifs, une main s'insinua dans un jean serré.

Le dial repassa aussitôt en mode « off ».

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Vous voilà enfin ! Dépêchez-vous, Zoro est en train de se battre en duel contre Ben ! Cria le long nez, affolé.

La capitaine du Red Force reprit son air sérieux en moins de deux et débarqua sur la plage à la recherche de leurs compagnons. Les cris de la foule guidèrent ses pas.

A leur arrivée, le combat était déjà bien entamé et chacun affichait des blessures ouvertes pleins le corps. Mais Zoro marchait à l'instinct et celui-ci ne lui faisait jamais défaut. Après un enchainement inédit, il cloua le vieil homme dos au sable, lame sous la gorge.

Personne ne broncha, pas même Luffy.

Sanji jeta son mégot dans le sable avant de s'en aller sans attendre l'issue du combat.

_ Robin, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la navigatrice.

Mais Chopper l'interrompit.

_ NAMI ! T'es revenue de l'ile céleste ? Dis, la prochaine fois tu m'emmènes avec toi ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire crispé avant que l'archéologue lui réponde enfin.

_ Je crois que tout a commencé quand...

Mais Shanks décida de mettre fin à la petite cérémonie. Il sortit sa meilleur arme, la plus redoutable et redoutée par-delà les océans... une dont on ne pouvait parer les attaques et qui assurait une victoire rapide...

Un rire, franc et sincère.

Un rire à gorge déployée qui se propagea comme une maladie contagieuse à travers la foule et qui eut tôt fait de la vaincre.

Tous se détendirent, sauf deux hommes au caractère bien trempé qui ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux, lame et arme à feu toujours menaçantes.

_ Cette histoire n'est pas réglée.

_ C'est pas avec moi qu'il faut que t'en parle, gamin.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Oi, Zoro !

_ ...Luffy.

_ Sacré combat !

_ Si tu le dis.

Le capitaine sauta sur la tête du lionceau et croisa ses bras derrière son chapeau. Zoro lui, regardait l'horizon s'assombrir.

_ T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. ...Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ces derniers jours mais...

_ Laisse tomber, ça n'a plus d'importance.

_ Ok !

Luffy sauta sur le plancher pour s'en aller sans insister davantage.

_ C'est cet imbécile de Sanji, j'crois qu'il a un problème. ...J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il préfère enchainer les conneries pour détourner l'attention. Puis tu l'connais, moi il ne m'écoutera jamais.

_ ...Ca a un rapport avec Ben ?

Zoro n'avait aucune envie de parler de ce qui s'était passé un peu avant le début des hostilités, et encore moins avec Luffy. Il préféra donc donner une nouvelle orientation à la conversation.

_ ...C'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vu avaler un truc ?

_ Heu, je ne me souviens pas lui avoir piqué quoi que ce soit depuis un bail... , mais j'suis certain qu'y a des choses plus graves que de sauter un repas.

_ C'est toi qui dis ça ?

Le bretteur se retourna vers son meilleur ami. Celui-ci mâchait gentiment son gigot en admirant aussi le coucher de soleil flamboyant. Il ne pouvait avoir que la bouche pleine pour tenir de tels propos. ...Le reste de l'animal devait être caché quelque part sous ses fringues, au cas-où un petit creux se ferait sentir d'ici dix minutes.

_ Et toi ? T'as mangé quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

L'épéiste se rendit compte que non.

Lui aussi n'allait peut-être pas si bien que ça.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

La nuit s'installait progressivement.

La dernière, puisque la séparation arrivait à grand pas, chacun des équipages ayant des objectifs bien distincts et surtout, personne ne voulait prendre le risque de voir débarquer les Marines des bases G1 à 10, de peur de gâcher l'ambiance avec un Buster Call sur une ile si accueillante.

Mais la soirée commençait à peine, que déjà l'ambiance était chauffée a blanc.

_ Quand je dis non, c'est NON !

_ Allez Nami, ne...

Un peu plus loin, quelques pirates anonymes buvaient un verre en regardant la scène.

_ Si c'est pas mignon... . Ils ont leur première dispute.

_ Je te parie qu'elle va finir par céder. Personne ne résiste longtemps au capitaine, pardi !

_ Mais elle a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle veut la p'tite.

_ ...Quand même, c'pas un peu rapide une demande en mariage ? ...A c'que j'ai compris, ils sont ensemble depuis moins de 24 heures.

_ Regardez, elle est à deux doigts de céder !

Shanks se fichait pas mal d'avoir l'air ridicule, c'était même devenu une sorte de hobby. Là, debout au centre de la plage, entouré par tout un tas de personnes avec qui ils vivaient au quotidien, il fit la plus belle déclaration que le Nouveau Monde n'est jamais entendu...

_ T'es chiante et bornée en plus d'être la reine des pisseuse !

_ Et toi tu me parle de mariage uniquement parce que je peux mettre n'importe quel homme dans mon lit, tandis que toi... . Suspendit-elle sa phrase, le toisant de haut en bas avant de reprendre. ...Soyons réaliste, tu commences a te faire vieux.

Le capitaine pirate se figea, à deux doigts de la déprime profonde, mais il reprit vite une certaine contenance.

_ Réfléchit au moins un petit quart d'heure avant de me donner ta réponse.

_ Parce que tu crois que ma réaction est celle de quelqu'un qui a besoin de réfléchir ?

_ ...Tu n'as pas dit « plutôt mourir » ! Fit-il remarquer en cassant le rythme, se redressant et s'avançant vers elle. Fais-moi au moins le plaisir de l'envisager, accepte-le, et épouse-moi ce soir.

_ Hors de question !

Il s'approcha encore et poussa son capital charme au maximum de son potentiel.

_ Tu es la femme de ma vie, je n'ai pas besoin de plus de temps pour m'en rendre compte.

_ Je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour me marier ! Tanta la navigatrice.

_ Mais je veux que tu portes mon nom, ma bague et mes enfants !

_ Rien que ça ? Des enfants ? Et mon corps superbe je lui dis 'au-revoir' ?

_ Tu seras magnifique.

_ Et pourquoi je voudrais porter ton nom ? 'Nami le Roux', tu crois que ça sonne bien peut-être ? ...Une bague ? De quelle taille ?

_ Tu seras ma femme que tu le veuille ou non.

_ RHhhhh ! Quand je t'entends parler comme ça j'ai l'impression d'avoir Luffy en face de moi !

_ Quoi ? Lui aussi t'as demandé en mariage ? Il est où ? LUFFY, VIENS TE BATTRE !

_ Je dis seulement que tu es aussi égoïste et immature que lui !

_ ...Qu'est-ce qu'y a Shanks, tu m'as appelé ? Demanda le capitaine du Sunny en arrivant vers eux à grandes enjambées de claquettes.

_ Luffy, ordonne a ta navigatrice de m'obéir !

_ ...Hein ? Nami ? Obéir ? Répéta ce dernier, réalisant que certains mots n'allaient pas ensemble.

_ Ne le mêle pas à tout ça ! Brailla la rousse.

_ ...Tout le monde est déjà sur le coup. Regarde autour de toi.

Nami fit un petit tour d'horizon et se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise d'être au centre de toutes les attentions.

... Est-ce qu'elle hallucinait où l'archéologue prenait des notes ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu écrits Robin ? Demanda Chopper qui mangeait du pop corn en regardant la scène comme s'il s'agissait d'une pièce de théâtre.

_ Je suis certaine que ce chapitre en intéressera plus d'un quand j'écrirais mon propre livre sur l'histoire de la piraterie.

_ Nami, pourquoi tu n'essayes pas d'être sympa pour une fois ? Dixit celui qui ne connaissait toujours pas l'enjeu de la dispute.

_ LUFFY, VAS-T'EN AVANT QUE JE T'ETRIPE !

_ Non Luffy, reste ici !

Chopper fit tourner le paquet de pop corn a Yasopp.

_ Ca doit pas être facile tous les jours s'il se met dans cet état dès qu'il rencontre une femelle.

_ Pour être franc, c'est la première fois que je vois mon capitaine faire ce genre de chose, d'habitude on doit déployer toutes les voiles pour fuir celles qui espèrent lui passer la corde au cou ! L'une d'elle avait même déjà annoncé ses fiançailles en ville et son père nous est tombé dessus quand...

_ Mais oui c'est ça ! ...Papa, t'es un géni ! Cria Usopp en se levant.

Il courut jusqu'à rejoindre le couple de tourtereaux.

_ J'ai une idée ! Vous n'avez qu'à vous fiancer, l'avantage étant que cette situation peut durer plusieurs années.

_ ...Ca voudrait dire 'oui'. Réfléchit le capitaine.

_ Je dois te le dire en quelle langue ? C'est « hors de question » !

_ Hey les gars, ce soir on fête des fiançailles ! Cria Shanks à l'attention du public.

_ OUAIIIIIIIIIIS !

_ Vive le capitaine ! Vive la fiancée !

_ Non mais attendez, je n'ai...

Nami se fit rapidement dépasser par cet élan d'enthousiasme.

_ Je n'ai pas dit...

Trop tard, les festivités étaient lancées.

Chopper avait sauté de joie, transporté par l'émotion soudaine.

Robin mettait un point final à ses notes quand elle se rendit compte que Francky avait organisé un nouveau pari duquel il empochait quelques bénéfices.

Skanks lui, passa d'un membre de son équipage à un autre, tous voulant le féliciter en trinquant de bon cœur.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ C'est quoi cette histoire de fiançailles ?

_ Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je viens d'arriver.

_ ...Ouais, moi aussi.

Sanji et Zoro se faisaient face, le visage sérieux, la tension montée d'un cran mais personne autour d'eux ne semblait faire attention à leur attitude. Personne sauf un certain type aux cheveux gris assit au loin, une longue cigarette entre les lèvres.

L'épéiste s'assit près du feu de camps, son acolyte l'imita, à une distance raisonnable. Aucune parole ne fut échangée et ils restèrent là, comme dans une bulle, sans vraiment voir le monde grouiller autour d'eux.

Après un temps indéterminé, Zoro se saisit d'une assiette encore à moitié pleine et à portée de main. Un gâchis que le cuisinier n'aurait pas apprécié. Il picora un morceau de viande, qu'il arrosa avec une demi-bouteille d'alcool fort, puis posa l'assiette sur le sable, entre lui et son nakama. L'air de rien.

Un geste que ne manqua pas Sanji qui finit par saisir lui aussi un bout de viande, le porta à sa bouche et entreprit de le mâcher lentement dans un silence religieux.

Ben sembla rassuré et s'en retourna trinquer avec ses camarades.

Plus loin, à l'orée de la forêt, Brook gisait seul sur le sable les fesses en l'air, la petite culotte de Nami gracieusement offerte entre ses mains squelettiques.

A deux pas, Rockstar et le dresseur de singe célébraient l'amour à leur manière.

Luffy pleurait entre les seins de Robin, croyant que Shanks avait réussi a débaucher un membre de son équipage. (...tout dépend de la définition que vous apportez au mot « débauche »)

Tandis que Nami criait à qui voulait bien l'entendre, qu'il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais été question d'un engagement !

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

La jeune femme ouvrit l'œil aux côtés d'un Shanks profondément endormi, car malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle avait été incapable de lui céder.

A pas de chat, elle se glissa hors du lit et s'éclipsa de la cabine.

Dehors, la fête était terminée depuis peu et le jour n'était pas encore tout à fait levé. Une fois sur la plage, elle retrouva certains de ses compagnons.

_ Vous êtes piles à l'heure !

Zoro bailla a pleine bouche puis ronchonna.

_ Tu devrais avoir honte de toi.

_...Je te rappelle que tu me dois encore 74 services, et sans discuter.

_ Je me permets quand même de te faire remarquer Nami chérie, que ce n'est pas très fair-play de s'en prendre a un homme amoureux.

_ ...Il n'avait qu'à m'offrir une bague plus grosse. Dit-elle en admirant le diamant qui brillait à son doigt et qu'elle n'avait pu se résoudre a quitter... . Un cadeau est un cadeau après tout.

_ Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher. Fit remarquer l'archéologue. La drogue de Chopper ne durera pas éternellement.

_ Dommage qu'il en ait lui-même inhalé, sa version humaine nous aurait été utile. J'ai les plans de Francky juste là, et je donne le signal a Brook resté à la vigie pour qu'il commence a jouer sa berceuse au violon... .

Ce qu'elle fit d'un geste de la main avant de se tourner vers le Red Force dans le même élan que ses camarades.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Quelques heures plus tard et après avoir ôté ses vêtements, Nami retrouva sa place dans le lit chaud. Elle s'assura que Shanks dormait toujours paisiblement puis se colla à son corps tout aussi nu, mais débordant de chaleur.

Un bras se referma sur elle.

_ Mhhhmmm, ...m'as manqué... t'ét où ?

_ Aux toilettes.

_ ...

Il sembla se rendormir mais...

_ Un pot sous'l'lit. N'est presque mariés ...m'dérange pas qu'tu p...

Ce n'est pas un simple coup de poing à la façon Nami que se prit en pleine tête l'homme incapable d'articuler correctement au réveil, mais un véritable typhon qui brisa le lit en mille morceaux et le plongea dans un coma spastique, les yeux d'un blanc vitreux.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

D'autres n'avaient pas pu se recoucher. Derrière ses fourneaux, Sanji s'afférait a préparer un repas sans savoir s'il s'agirait du petit déjeuner, du diner, ou du souper... . Peu importe, ce serait bon et cuisiné avec passion.

_ Oi.

Il se retourna vers la porte, manquant de reverser une casserole.

_ Marimo ? ...Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

_ J'voulais te parler hier soir, puis...

_ On a fait que manger. Se souvint le blond, pour compléter.

Un peu mal à l'aise quand même, Zoro fit un premier pas en avant, une main derrière la nuque, comme pour se gratter la tête machinalement.

_ T'as un truc a boire ?

Sanji lui indiqua la table puis se dirigea vers le buffet pour se saisir d'une bouteille et d'un verre. Il les déposa devant un épéiste au regard fuyant mais bien sûr, ce dernier préféra se servir au goulot.

Après une bonne rasade, il se décida enfin a parler.

_ Beckman m'a dit qu'il t'avait proposé de rejoindre leur équipage.

Le cuistot crissa un peu des dents.

_ ...Je sais. Je sais aussi que c'est pour cette raison que tu l'as provoqué. ...Tu as voulu me rendre jaloux ? Rajouta-t-il plus légèrement, quoique lourd de sens.

Au tour de Zoro de serer la mâchoire.

_ Le départ est prévu pour aujourd'hui et...

_ Il est hors de question que je quitte le Sunny ! Compris ? Coupa de suite le blond, un brin vexé que Zoro ait pu l'envisager.

Curieusement, celui-ci sembla soulagé.

_ Bien. ...Luffy ne l'aurait pas supporté et j'aurais encore eu a me battre contre l'autre vieux pervers.

_ Je prendrais ça pour un 'Je suis ravi que tu restes parmi nous'.

_ Prend-le comme tu veux.

Le silence qui suivi laissa l'opportunité à Sanji de s'installer sur une chaise, face au bretteur.

_ Alors, on s'embrasse ou on se tape dessus ?

Zoro adressa un regard furieux à l'autre homme mais compris rapidement que ce dernier se foutait de sa gueule.

_ Du calme, je cherchais juste a te faire réagir.

_ ...Mouais.

_ Tu sais marimo, je n'arrêterais pas d'espérer pour autant.

_ Hein ?

_ Je vais te pourrir la vie d'une manière encore inédite. Attends-toi a un double sens dans chacune de mes paroles, mais aussi à me trouver dans ton lit ou dans ton bain quand tu te réveilleras.

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait l'air tout a fait sérieux ce crétin !

_ Essaye donc et tu riras moins, face d'escargot pervertit !

_ ...Je vais te travailler au corps à corps. Lança Sanji d'une voix sensuelle, désormais debout, une main dont le bout des doigts étaient en appuis sur la table, l'autre dans sa poche.

Zoro vit rouge, puis noir, a force de retenir sa respiration. Il prit une bouffée d'air en se jetant sur le cuisiner de l'équipage, et débuta les réjouissances.

C'est avec un visage contre une semelle et un autre étalé sur un poing serré que le combat marqua une pause.

_ ...Je t'aurais à l'usure !

_ Essaye toujours !

_ Bien, je vais prendre ça pour un encouragement.

Le blond dégagea son pied et l'équilibre fut rompu. C'est bouche contre bouche qu'ils finirent par s'entrechoquer. L'œil écarquillé pour le bretteur, clos pour le cuistot.

Ce dernier laissa glisser ses lèvres jusqu'aux trois bijoux qui pendaient à l'oreille de son compagnon encore en état de choc. Car même si ce n'était pas le premier baiser que lui volait Sanji, il ne savait plus comment riposter.

_ Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Dorénavant il faudra que tu fasses avec ce genre de coups bas.

_ ...Je suis prévenu, je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois.

Mais s'est agrémenté d'une tape sur les fesses que le blond s'en retourna à ses petits plats, un sourire fin sur le visage.

Zoro serra les poings et s'en alla querir un peu d'air frais.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Shanks, t'es certain de ne pas vouloir nous accompagner ?

_ Je vais tacher de prendre un peu d'avance, j'ai toujours eu tendance a trainer sur les iles accueillantes, maintenant que je t'ai sur les talons j'ai tout intérêt a me dépêcher.

_ C'est vrai que tu es partit 10 ans avant nous et tu en es toujours là...

_ ...Inutile d'en rajouter...

L'équipage des Mugiwara se tenait derrière son capitaine, prêt a embarquer et a naviguer en direction de la tombe d'Ace aux poings ardents.

_ Luffy, prends bien soins de toi, compris ? Je t'attendrais sur East Blue, un verre à la main.

_ Sur East Blue ?

_ J'ai des hommages a présenter à ma future belle famille.

Nami tiqua et s'avança vers lui, menaçante.

_ Ne t'approche pas de ma sœur grand pervers où je te ferais manger les mandariniers par la racine ! ...Et pour info, je n'ai jamais accepté de t'épouser !

_ Ce n'est qu'un détail. Dit-il en souriant.

Un sourire si tendre qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui retourner. Mais en un battement de cœur, le goujat de service reporta son attention sur le chapeau de paille.

_ Tu vas me manquer, gamin !

Il se pencha ensuite vers ce dernier et murmura à son oreille.

_ S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, c'est devant moi que tu devras en découdre.

_ T'inquiète, je serais mort avant n'importe lequel de mes Nakama. Répondit Luffy à voix haute, comme une évidence, un immense sourire sur le visage.

_ ...Heu, techniquement...

_ LA FERME BROOK ! Crièrent les autres, en cœur.

_ Yo ho ho ho !

_ ...Maintenant, il nous reste un problème a régler...

Shanks suivit le regard de son jeune ami... . On ne voyait rien qu'une énorme masse de cheveux noirs et blonds, Usopp et Yasopp pleurant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Luffy se gratta la tête. Ca n'allait pas être facile-facile de les séparer ces deux-là.

_ Tu me promets de te brosser les dents au moins une fois par mois !

_ Promis papa !

_ Et de ne pas traverser sans regarder des deux côtés !

_ On est au beau milieu de l'océan mais... promis papa !

_ Et de...

_ Yosh Usopp ! Magne-toi de monter à bord qu'on aille vivre de nouvelles aventures pour leur en mettre plein la vue ! La prochaine fois que vous vous affronterez, tu tireras les yeux fermés.

_ Lu...luffy... . Sniffa-t-il dans sa manche. Tu as raison.

En l'espace d'une seconde, il se prit des airs de Capitaine Usopp.

_ Et tu verras papa, ma prime va vite dépasser la tienne ! Je serais le meilleur tireur d'élite et un grand combattant des mers !

_ ...Entendu mon fil, mais méfie-toi de ce 'Sogeking', il ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Le canonnier se crispa. Aurait-il oublié de mentionner cet exploit à son père alors qu'il en avait inventé tant d'autres ? Bref, ce n'était plus le moment de revenir sur cette histoire.

Pendant que tout le monde se disait 'à bientôt j'espère', Zoro attendait assit sur le bastingage. Il était le seul a ne pas s'être franchement amusé cette semaine, et quelque part, il était ravi de mettre les voiles. Une œillade d'un Ben Beckman étrangement bienveillant attira son regard, mais aucune expression ne fit surface sur le visage du borgne aux bras croisés.

Certains continuaient de faire les pitres en arrière fond tandis que Shanks et Nami se rapprochaient inéluctablement l'un de l'autre sans qu'aucun bruit parasite ne vienne les déranger.

_ Tu me laisses le haut de ton maillot de bain, en souvenir ?

Une tape sur l'épaule lui rendit son sérieux, enfin presque...

_ J'aurais une pensée pour toi chaque fois que j'irais pisser.

_ ...Trop aimable.

Sans attendre une autre réplique qui aurait fini par gâcher l'ambiance, il la tira à lui et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces, sans pudeur. La main dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme remonta jusqu'à sa nuque et se perdit une dernière fois dans ses longs cheveux orangers.

_ Vas-t-en vite avant que je ne te marque au fer rouge. Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille et dans une intimité qui n'appartenait qu'à eux malgré le bordel ambiant.

_ Tu ne seras donc jamais sérieux...

_ Je me protège comme je peux. Avoua le capitaine qui baissait enfin son masque.

La navigatrice resserra son étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour s'imprégner de l'odeur de cuir humide tinté de Saké et de sel de mer.

_ Sur East Blue ?

_ Sur East Blue. Confirma-t-il.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le Sunny Go déploya sa voile tandis que le Red force finissait de charger les réserves. Se faisant face malgré la distance croissante, les deux équipages se saluaient avec le sourire, conscients de vite se retrouver, peut-être même se croiser au détour d'un tourbillon géant... qui sait ?

Shanks à la tête de ses hommes, se tenait devant le bastingage, songeur.

_ Dis Ben, leur bateau ne te semble pas plus petit ?

_ ...Pas plus petit, plus lourd peut-être.

Après une seconde de réflexion, le capitaine envoya un de ses hommes vérifier la cale.

Sur le lionceau, tous étaient encore tournés vers l'ile, enfin presque.

_ ...Tu as fait quoi ?

_ Nous les avons dépouillés, il ne leur reste rien à part leurs yeux pour pleurer. Annonça Nami dans sa version la plus flippante, les yeux ornés de Berries.

_ Tu veux dire que... . Essaya de comprendre Luffy.

Une voix s'éleva au loin.

_ NAMIIIIIIII ! TU ES UN DEMON ! UN MONSTRE ! UNE... !

Après quelques secondes, un « Wouhahahahawouhaha » sortit des tripes du capitaine des chapeaux de pailles, les jambes en arc de cercle carré, les poings serrés et écartés, debout sur la rambarde.

_ ON VOUS A EUUUUU ! J'T'AVAIS DIS SHANKS, QUE JE TE BATTRAIS UN JOUR ! LE ROI DES PIRATES, ...CE SERA MOIIIIIIIIII !

_ Le petit con... . Jura Shanks entre ses dents. ...LES GARS ! SORTEZ LES VOILES ! ON NE PEUT PAS LES LAISSER S'ECHAPPER !

_ INUTILE ! ...SANJI A ATTACHE LA COQUE AU RECIF ! Hurla la rouquine, amusée.

_ Tu étais obligé de préciser que j'étais dans le coup, Nami chérie ?

Luffy se retourna vers son équipage.

_ ...J'espère que vous avez pensés a prendre leur réserve de viande aussi.

_ ...

_ ...

_ ...

Le rouquin était passablement énervé. Luffy repartait avec Nami, son trésor, et ce fichu chapeau de paille qu'il n'avait pas été capable de lui reprendre parce que le jeune pirate en avait fait son étendard...

_ Les sales gosses, comment-ont-ils pu nous avoir si facilement ?

_ Tu es certain de toujours vouloir de cette fille comme épouse, capitaine ? Se moqua Ben, resté zen alors que tout le monde courait dans tous les sens pour tenter de désamarrer le bateau. (Tout du moins essayer de comprendre comment faire)

Shanks se tourna vers l'horizon. Leurs amis faisaient la taille d'une pièce de monnaie, mais il sentait le sourire ravi de Nami parvenir jusqu'à lui.

_ Cette peste deviendra ma femme, quoi qu'il m'en coute ! Dit-il les poings serrés. ...Avouez quand même qu'elle est sacrément maline, en plus d'être belle comme l'enfer.

Yasopp vint se placer près de lui.

_ Même s'ils nous ont mis une bonne raclée, on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être fier d'eux, ...hein Capitaine ?

Shanks ne répondit rien, mais leva sa main pour saluer ceux qui filaient droit devant.

.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**EPILOGUE**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Deux mois étaient passés et les mugiwara s'en allaient bon train vers l'inconnu. En cette belle journée ensoleillée, un cri réveilla Usopp et Chopper endormis sur le pont dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_ ...Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? Marmonna le canonnier, les yeux encore mi-clos.

_ NON MAIS JE REVE ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il est complètement fou !

_ Na ... Nami tout va bien ? Demanda le médecin en arrivant à sa hauteur tout en se frottant les yeux.

_ NON ! Tout ne va pas bien ! Regardez ça !

Elle tenait un exemplaire du New's Co entre les mains, et en première page, on pouvait voir l'avis de recherche de la jeune femme, ainsi que celui du Roux.

Luffy, Brook, Robin et Francky n'étaient pas loin mais une porte s'ouvrit rapidement et laissa passer un cuisinier décoiffé, débraillé et visiblement éreinté.

_ Nami Chérie ! J'ai entendu crier Nami chérie ! OU EST...

_ Calme-toi Sanji, je suis là.

_ ...Heuuuu... D'où tu sors comme ça ? Demanda Luffy.

Mais avant que celui-ci ne puisse répondre, un bretteur fâché sortit à son tour du dortoir des hommes.

_ ...C'est pas ce que vous croyez. Grogna-t-il.

Mais Sanji s'empressa de corriger.

_ Erreur, c'est exactement ce que vous croyez !

_ ...J'ai hurlé et tout le monde se fiche de savoir pourquoi ?

Robin se saisit du journal et lut l'article à voix haute.

_ Voyons voir... Hmmm... Ah voilà : « _...Porté disparu depuis une semaine, notre reporter spécial a été retrouvé hier sur une plage, imbibé d'alcool fort. Celui-ci affirme avoir été kidnappé par le pirate Shanks le Roux et contraint a boire plus que de raison pour ne pas être en mesure de révéler leur position actuelle ainsi que leur destination, mais ce dernier tenait a faire passer un message au monde entier. Un message de la plus haute importance. Et force est de constater que d'apprendre son mariage futur avec Nami la chatte voleuse de l'équipage du chapeau de paille est un scoop sans précèdent. Deux équipages puissants qui s'unissent, un vétéran et un jeune Rooky, ça ne peut que faire du tort à la Marine qui se refuse pour le moment à tout commentaire mais qui semble prendre cette menace très au sérieux._

_Par ailleurs, notre envoyé spécial précise que Le Roux se dit prêt a massacrer le premier qui posera la main sur sa fiancée, et espère que le message soit bien passé. C'est désormais chose faite._

_La rédaction s'engage a suivre cette affaire de très près et a vous tenir informés._ »

_ WAWWW, Nami est dans le journal !

_ Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, Luffy ! J'avais déjà du mal a passer inaperçue avec vous autres, maintenant ma vie est fichue !

_ Si tu veux vraiment passer inaperçue, tu n'as qu'à porter plus de vêtement. Dit Usopp très sérieusement avant de se prendre un coup de pied par 'la jambe noire'.

Quelques semaines plus tard, la rouquine fut forcée d'admettre que cette situation avait quelques bons côtés. C'est alors qu'elle se voyait bénéficier d'une réduction de 99 pour cent à la caisse d'une boutique de luxe, que dans un soupir, elle lâcha un premier 'je t'aime'.

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là...

_ Où tu vas capitaine ?

_ ...Une envie subite de pisser.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - »**

**.**


End file.
